tenias que ser tu
by Haruhi suzumiya17
Summary: Kagome Higurashi una cantante famosa que es envidiada y amada por muchos, pero se convertirá en el juguete de Touga Taisho quien se terminara enamorando de la pequeña Kagome, mientras Sesshomaru siente odio y atraído por las mayor de las higurashi. Terminaran juntos estas parejas podrá Kagme soportar la verdad de las intenciones de Touga ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí mi segunda historia titulada "Tenías que ser tu" la pareja principal es TougaXKagome la segunda SesshomaruXOC y la última InuXKikyo espero que le gustes los dejos con nuestra protagonista principal Kagome…**

_**Nuestra Historia**_

**Narrado por Kagome**

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo 17 años soy la menor de tres de hermanas, la mayor es Hayami ella tiene 20 años tiene el cabello largo color negro hasta la mitad de sus muslo posee un cuerpo muy voluptuoso pero lo más sorprende de mi hermana son sus ojos ya que uno lo tiene de color azul como los de mi madre y el izquierdo lo tiene de color rojo como los de mi padre, mi segunda hermana Kikyo tiene 18 años e igual que mi hermana mayor ella tiene el cabello hasta sus glúteos, piel algo blanca y ojos color café y finalmente yo, tengo el cabello hasta la cintura en las puntas se me riza un poco y mis ojos son de color azul.

-Kagome que esperas tenemos que ir a la nueva academia – escuche la voz de Hayami y me voltee a mirarla- recuerda que daremos la bienvenida y tenemos que estar antes

-si si ya voy –me apresure a ponerme mis zapatos mientras seguía a mi hermana al carro donde nos esperaba Kikyo con una sonrisa y me montaba después que mi hermana mayor, bueno como decía somos las tres hijas adoradas de nuestros padres Naraku Onigumo un hombre apuesto de cabellos negros y ojos rojos y mi madre la dulce Naomi Higurashi ambos eran muy conocidos por levantar la gran empresa Shikon que se centraba en encontrar a jóvenes con talentos espectaculares acaso olvide mencionar que soy la estrella número uno en la música asi es yo Kagome higurashi soy una famosa cantante mis hermanas al igual que yo son estrellas con diferentes talentos, Hayami es la mejor actriz de Tokyo Japon y Kikyo es la mejor tocando el piano.

A pesar que somos una industria muy conocida tenemos un gran contrincante los Taisho una industria igual que la de nosotros busca los mejores talentos pero en este año han quedado opacados por nosotras las higurashi, hasta donde tengo conocimiento esta gran industria la maneja Touga Taisho nunca lo he visto pero a según comentarios de mis hermanas es muy apuesto y si no me equivoco es o me corrijo era el mejor cantante, después esta Sesshomaru Taisho un gran actor hasta que mi hermana llego y por ultimo Inuyasha Taisho él se destaca por componer música.

**Fin de la narración de Kagome**

Ambas hermanas miraban a Kagome quien se encontraba perdida en su mundo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Haber Kagome raciona – Hayami pellizco a su pequeña hermana quien se quejó por el acto de ella- presta atención ustedes dos serán estudiantes de esta academia mientras yo será la profesora de canto y de actuación además les informo que en la academia Midori también asistirán los hermanos Taisho así que estén pendiente -

-si estoy segura que no estarán contentos con que los hallamos opacado- decía con una sonrisa burlona Kikyo mientras el auto se detenía y el chofer se bajaba para abrir la puerta y dejar bajar a las tres hermanas quien lograron escuchar los gritos tanto femeninos como masculinos de los estudiantes de la academia.

-No pueden ser… son las HIGURASHIIII ¡!- eran los gritos que escuchaban mientras las tres eran rodeadas por los estudiantes quienes le pedían autógrafo y le hacían preguntas que ellas contestaban feliz, pero todo se quedó en silencio al ver el carro de los Taisho de terse en frente el primero en bajar fue Sesshomaru seguido por Inuyasha y por ultimo Touga, las chicas salieron corriendo asia ellos olvidándose de las hermanas Higurashi quienes miraban la escena y cuando se disponía a caminar la voz de Inuyasha las detuvo.

-Hey Higurashi por lo visto aquí no son las primeras – decía en un tono arrogante, cuando Kikyo se disponía a responderle su hermana mayor la detuvo quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y acerco su mano a sus lentes oscuros los cuales aparto dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azul y rojo mientras eran adornados por lagrimas causando impresión en todos los presentes incluso en los Taisho.

-Por que… por que nos tratas así si nosotras nunca te hemos echado en cara nuestros logros – cerró sus parpados mientras más lagrimas adornaban su rostro y las chicas se acercaban a Hayami.

-no les hagas caso están celosos esos es todo, si son unos chicos muy malos por hacer llorar a una mujer- eran las palabras de las femeninas mientras el grupo de chicas entraban a la academia dejando atrás a los 3 Taisho impresionados.

(_Los ojos de esa mujer me recuerdan a alguien pero no creo que sea ella)_

Eran los pensamientos de Sesshomaru quien miro a Inuyasha y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- AAAH sesshomaru idiota por que fue eso-

-es obvio Inuyasha metiste la pata acaso se te olvido que es la mejor actriz por ahora, nos dejaste en ridículo- Sesshomaru se disponía a darle otro golpe cuando Touga se interpuso entre ellos.

-Basta los dos paren unos niños, vamos a adentro nuestras contrincantes tienen preparado algo para la bienvenida – Touga dejando a ambos atrás, atravesó la puerta notando la cantidad de estudiantes en el lugar mientras en la tarima se encontraba Hayami quien iba a empezar a hablar en el micrófono.

-Buenos días soy Hayami Higurashi algunos me deben conocer y seré su maestra de actuación y música, antes de ingresar a los salones tenemos un pequeño show para ustedes- la sonrisa de la Hayami erizo la piel de Sesshomaru que ahora recordaba aquellos ojos.

_Recuerdo de Sesshomaru_

_Un Sesshomaru de 7 años se encontraba tocando su violín mientras frente a él se encontraba una niña de 5 años que utilizaba unos lentes oscuros tocando igual que él, ambos tenían grandes talentos pero en un error Hayami se equivocó dándole la victoria a Sesshomaru. Mientras Sesshomaru sonreía triunfante miro la niña pasaba a su lado y este metió su pie haciendo que Hayami cayera al suelo y tiraba sus lentes, Hayami molesta con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos miro con odio al peli plata quien se encontraba impresionado al ver los colores diferentes de los ojos de aquella niña._

_-Ya verás Sesshomaru Taisho mejorare y te rectare otra vez-mientras se levantaba del suelo una sonrisa burlona apareció en su aniñado rostro- pero esta vez tu seras quien caiga en el suelo recuerda mis palabras Sesshomaru_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Sesshomaru sacudió su cabeza sacando aquel recuerdo mientras volvia a concentrarse en la muchacha que ahora era acompañada de sus hermanas.

-Nosotras las Higurashi rectamos a los Taisho en un duelo de talento- decían las 3 hermanas al mismo tiempo mientras apuntaba asia los peli plata, Touga en ningún momento dejo de mirar a la menor de las hermanas en la mente del mayor se formaba un plan para destruir la industria Shikon y aquella niña seria su arma.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2 confrotamientos

**Bueno aquí el nuevo cap disculpe si me tarde pero e estado ocupada pero actualizare mas seguido aquí les dejo el link de las canciones que se presentaran en este capitulo bueno disfruten el capitulo**

watch?v=ZkWFA2gpqiE&pbjreload=10

watch?v=NrYKk1YHUXU – la melodía que toca kikyo

watch?v=WpH7-d_2FE0- melodía que toca inuyasha y kikyo

watch?v=thmpGCDz_mY-melodia- que tocan sesshomaru y Hayami

_**Capítulo 2 con frotamientos**_

"_me gustas… pero no sé como_

_Decírtelo sin temor a que me rechaces"_

-bueno si eso quieren eso le daremos- fueron las palabras de Sesshomaru mientras empezaba a caminar asia la tarima junto con Touga y Inuyasha mientras los 6 se miraban frente a frente.

-bien asi se ara –dijo kikyo mientras kagome tomaba la palabra

-Inuyasha se enfrentara a Kikyo en un duelo de tocar cualquier instrumento, Sesshomaru contra Hayami en un duelo de tocar violín porque así mi hermana lo pido y-

-Touga y Kagome se enfrentaran en un duelo de canto –decia Hayami mientras miraba desafiante a los 3 hombres.

-Bien que asi sea –

Kagome sonrio mientras miraba a su hermana mayor quien la miro y hablo- bien los primero son Touga y Kagome primero cantara usted joven Touga y después mi querida hermana luego Kikyo y Inuyasha y de ultimo nosotros – Todos asintieron mientras en la tarima se quedaban Touga Kagome quien agarro el micrófono al igual que el mientras Kikyo se acercaba a un piana que le habían traido y empezaba a tocar la canción que Kagome eligió, Touga sabia cual era y empezó a cantar.

_**No sé que tiene pero, despierta algo en mi**__**  
**__**cada día la veo pasar y tengo que decírselo**_

Kagome lo miro y empezó a cantar.

_**Es una locura, nunca antes había sentido algo así,**__**  
**__**y aunque sé que no está bien, voy a hablar con él.**__****_

_**Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente**__**  
**__**vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre.**__**  
**__**Sé que esto es difícil, es algo complicado,**__**  
**__**olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano.**_

Touga la miraba a la peli negra que empezaba a bailar al ritmo de la música, Touga sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía cantando.

_**Hay una chica que me gusta desde que la vi**__**  
**__**jamás pensé que ahora mismo estaría así**__**  
**__**me siento bien con ganas de saber de ella otra vez**__**  
**__**debe ser especial porque lo noto en el piel,**__**  
**__**ayer la miré al pasar y supe que había algo**__**  
**__**entre ella y yo surgen cosas y eso no puede negarlo.**_

El peli plata había agarrado a Kagome de la cintura mientras a la par de ella y seguía cantando.

_**No puedo evitarlo, no puede esquivarme vamos a encontrarnos**__**  
**__**sé que esto no está bien, ella está con otro chico**__**  
**__**yo también estoy con alguien y es un reto para mí.**__**  
**__**Mis sentimientos piden que me acerque**__**  
**__**sin pensar y si lo hago romperé aquello que le prometí.**__**  
**__**Pienso en esa chica tan curiosa como linda**__**  
**__**es, algo extraño pero sé que ella es distinta**__**  
**__**es su mirada la que me habla y su niñez**__**  
**__**necesito verla aunque sea por última vez.**_

Kagome se soltó de su agarre mientras caminaba lejos de el y empezaba a cantar su parte dándole la espalda a el._****_

_**Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente**__**  
**__**vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre.**__**  
**__**Sé que esto es difícil, es algo complicado,**__**  
**__**olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano.**_

Se volteo y extendió su mano asía el, Touga solo suspiro y le dio la espalda, Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras seguía cantando.

_**Cada tarde me cruzo con él**__**  
**__**me olvido de lo malo casi no puedo ni ver**__**  
**__**el sentimiento que siento yo por él**__**  
**__**invade cada parte y cada sample de mí piel.**__**  
**__**Y quiero verlo, ¿qué estará haciendo?**__**  
**__**¿pensar en mí? o ¡qué estoy diciendo!**__**  
**__**Incomprendida esta locura que aparece**__**  
**__**a sólo medio metro su perfume me estremece.**__**  
**__**No sé qué decir, ni qué hacer**__**  
**__**sólo pienso en él,**__**  
**__**puedo imaginar y soñar**__**  
**__**solo con mirar,**__**  
**__**pero esperaré,**__**  
**__**yo sé que el tiene otra mujer**__**  
**__**cruda realidad, mi ansiedad pide (... )**__****_

_**Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente**__**  
**__**vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre.**__**  
**__**Sé que esto es difícil, es algo complicado,**__**  
**__**olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano.**_

Touga seguía dándole la espalda y Kagome mientras cantaba se acercaba a el y lo abrazo por el cuello asiendo que se volteara a mirarla mientras la peli negra seguía cantando.

_****__**Es la hora ya no puedo más,**__**  
**__**quiero sentirlo y decirle "te quiero" ya**__**  
**__**dejaré atrás mi relación,**__**  
**__**por ti mi amor, lo haré sin pensar.**__**  
**_

Kagome sonrio mientras se alejaba dejando a un Touga avergonzado mientras cantaba su parte.

_****__**Tengo que ir a verla, tiene que saber que siento**__**  
**__**debo confesarle que no soporto el dolor**__**  
**__**te buscaré, lo juro,**__**  
**__**te demostraré que puedo, que quiero**__**  
**__**prefiero terminar con este juego,**__**  
**__**vamos a apostar por soñar**__**  
**__**a dejar que el mar nos lleve juntos allí donde pueda amarte**__**  
**__**vamos a empezar a viajar, a sentir**__**  
**__**la paz que guarda el mundo cuando comienzo a mirarte,**__**  
**__**escapenomos y escondamonos del resto**__**  
**__**partamos a un sitio donde surja nuestro encuentro**__**  
**__**podremos hacerlo, tan solo confía en mi**__**  
**__**tenemos que vernos para marcharnos de aquí**__**  
**__**si no lo hacemos ahora nunca podremos saber**__**  
**__**el final de nuestra historia, dime que lo vas a hacer,**__**  
**__**dime que prefieres,**__**  
**__**dime que también sueñas con esto que tenemos**__**  
**__**pero dime que me quieres.**__**  
**_

Touga la agarro por la mano mientras terminaba de cantar la canción.

_****__**Dime que me quieres, olvida el presente**__**  
**__**vamos al futuro para estar juntos por siempre.**__**  
**__**Sé que esto es difícil, es algo complicado,**__**  
**__**olvida lo pasado y vamos juntos de la mano.**_

Al terminar Kagome se alejó y soltó su mano mientras los aplausos se empezaron a escuchar y Hayami subio mientras ambos bajaban.

-Bien mis queridos estudiantes un espectáculo único y el ganador se definirá al final de las clases cuando ustedes hayan votado y sin más contra tiempos los dejo con mi querida hermana Kikyo quien dara inicio al segundo desafio- hayami se bajó mientras las luces se apagaban y se empezaban a escuchar una hermosa melodía y las luces se volvieron a encender dejando ver a la hermosa Kikyo quien se encontraba concentrada en las teclas del piano.

Mientras tocaba muchas chicas se limpiaron alguna que otra lagrimita, los hermanos la miraban escuchando las hermosa melodía pero Inuyasha era quien mas la miraba, al cabo de un par de minutos termino de tocar y alejo sus delicadas manos del piano mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro y miro a su público quien la empezó a aplaudir y a silbar, la peli negra sonrió e hizo una reverencia en señal de gracias cuando se disponía a bajarse Inuyasha la detuvo.

-espera quiero que toques conmigo – dijo mientras le daba las partituras y se ponía al lado de ella mientras ambos empezaban a tocar el con su guitarra y ella en el piano creando asi una perfecta melodía.

Kagome se acercó a su hermana mayor quien miraba interesada y sorprendida- oye hermana que crees que esté pasando-

-quien sabe puede ser que el amor ande en el aire- rio bajito al ver la cara de su hermana.

-que cosas dices Hayami- se callaron mientras Kikyo e Inuyasha terminaban de tocar y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y ambos bajaron de la tarima – bueno suerte hermana –

-gracias Kagome- sonrio mientras tomaba un violin y subia primero mientras detrás de el iba Sesshomaru igual con un violin- lista kikyo- miro a su hermana quien estaba sentada lista para tocar, Hayami miro a Sesshomaru quien estaba frente a ella – espero me sigas el paso Sesshomaru- Kikyo empezó a tocar.

Hayami cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a tocar y enseguida fue seguida por el peli plata ambos tocaban de una manera única y a la par del piano mientras una gota de sudor resbala por la frente de Hayami quien abrió sus ojos y sonrio al ver que Sesshomaru tenia dificultades en seguirla al cabo de unos minutos el peli plateado no pudo seguir y dejo de tocar.

Hayami lo miro sorprendida mientras se giró para quedar frente al público y terminaba de tocar las últimas notas de la melodía, Hayami suspiro mientras tomaba aire y escuchaba los aplausos – bien mis niños eso es todo ya saben voten por quien mas le gusto ahora vuelvan a clase-

Los estudiantes se marcharon mientras Hayami bajaba y se volteo para mirar a Sesshomaru- te dije que quien caería al suelo serias tu- dijo mientras se iba junto a sus hermanas dejando a los 3 hermanos solo.

-Sesshomaru que te paso- decía Inuyasha quien se acercaba a su hermano.

Sesshomaru miraba su violin y después el camino por donde se fue la peli negro- no lose ella fue más rápida –

-bueno vamos ya las clases empezaron – decía Touga mientras cada quien se iba en diferentes caminos.

**En el salón de música**

Hayami se encontraba guardando su violin cuando escucho que la puerta de su salón de abria – que quieres aquí- decía mientras se volteaba y miraba de manera desafiante a Sesshomaru quien la tomo por el cuello y la acorralo contra la pared.

-Que truco hiciste nadie vence a este Sesshomaru –

Hayami se mantuvo serena y tranquila mientras sus delicadas manos agarraban las de el- ningún truco fue cuestión de practica las ganas de vencerte me impulsaron a superarme – decía mientras apartaba la mano de el pero Sesshomaru la acorralo poniendo ambas manos en las pared dejándolos casi cerca- que demonios pretendes –

**En el salón de Kagome**

Kagome miraba por la ventaba de su salón mientras esperaba a su profesor, al escuchar que la puerta se abría se acomodó para ver al profesor sorprendiéndose al ver que era Touga quien sonrió al verla.

-Bien jóvenes mi nombre es Touga Taisho y seré su profesor – Se acero al asiento de la peli negra – asi que será mejor que te portes bien Higurashi-

Kagome lo siguió con la mirada y se cruzo de brazos- claro espera sentado a que me porte bien contigo –

**En el salón de Kikyo**

Kikyo prestaba atención a su clase mientras sentía la mira dorada de Inuyasha a sus espalda, incomoda se volteo y lo enfrento – bien que tengo que tanto me miras –

-Nada nada o que no te puedo mirar- sonrio arrogante mientras la peli negro suspiraba fastidiada- además tocamos muy bien juntos –

-y que con eso –

_**Continuara….**_


	3. Chapter 3 pequeños detalles

**Bueno aquí el nuevo cap disculpe si me tarde pero e estado ocupada pero actualizare mas seguido aquí bueno disfruten el capitulo**

_**Capítulo 3 "pequeños detalles"**_

"_Solo somos tu y yo_

_Porque el destino lo quiso así"_

**En el salón de Música**

-entonces Sesshomaru Taisho que pretendes al tener asi- Hayami miraba los ojos dorados que estaban frente a ella – que acaso esperas que me enamore y te bese- decía casi rosando sus labios con el peli plata quien se mantenía quieto en su lugar- acaso te lo creíste- decía mientras le daba con su rodilla en el estómago a Sesshomaru quien retrocedió por el golpe- primero muerta antes de enamorarme de un hombre tan frio y arrogante como tú-

-valla si que as cambiado eres toda una fierecilla – Sesshomaru se enderezaba mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la barbilla – eso me gusta-al decir eso solo recibió una cachetada de parte de ella.

-Eres un desgraciado que tramas que caia en tu trampa y después me vuelvas a tirar al piso- decía ocultando su mirada mientras apretaba sus manos en puño- Taisho será mejor que se valla su clase conmigo a un no empieza- decía mientras empujaba a Sesshomaru sacándolo del salón y cerrando la puerta con fuerza- Idiota- Hayami pego su frente contra la puerta soltando un largo suspiro- porque tenías que ser tu-

Al otro lado de la puerta Sesshomaru apoyaba su mano contra la puerta – las vueltas que da la vida- decía mientras se marchaba a su salón.

**Salón de Kagome**

-que respondona Higurashi bueno no importa- Touga se sentaba en la silla detrás de su escritorio mientras miraba a todos sus estudiantes notando varias chicas suspirando por el- bien empecemos con presentándose cada uno-

Todos asintieron mientras en la primera fila se levantaba una joven de cabellos castaños atados en una cola baja e ojos de igual color- mi nombre es Sango Taijiya tengo 17 años y mi talento es el manejo de cualquier arma- Kagome volteo su rostro y sonrió a la joven quien correspondió igual con una sonrisa después se levantó una joven peli roja con ojos de color esmeralda.

-Hola todos mi nombre es Ayame Shiroi Okami tengo 16 años y mi talento es el teatro- asi siguieron presentándose cada uno, Kagome prestaba atención a cada una de las presentaciones.

-Mi nombre es Irasue Shinken tengo 18 y mi talento es tocar el arpa- decía una joven de largos cabellos blanco casi pleteado hasta la cintura sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas mientras miraba a Touga.

-que cursi… bueno mi nombre es Bankotsu shinshirintai tengo 18 años y mi talento ja pues creo que pronto lo descubrirán-decia el joven de larga trenza quien nuevamente se sentaba en su lugar y se cruzaba de brazos. En ese momento Kagome había volteado al oir el nombre de aquel joven que estaba detrás de ella.

-Bank eres tu – dijo Kagome emocionada de ver a su amigo de infancia, el nombrado miro a Kagome y sonrio al reconocerla.

-Hey a pasado tiempo Kag esta muy cambiada- en ese momento se escucha un carraspeo por parte de Touga quien por alguna razón no le gusto lo que estaba viendo.

-disculpa por interrumpir solo falta usted Higurashi-

-hay pero si ya me conoces y la mayoría igual-

-de todas manera hágalo-

-huy esta bien- Kagome se levantó de su lugar y miro a todos los presentes- mi nombre es Kagome Onigumo Higurashi un gusto conocerlo- en ese momento miro al peli plateado- feliz querido profesor-

-siéntate higurashi bien empecemos con la clase de hoy- Todos empezaron a sacar sus cuadernos para anotar.

_**-**_**En el comedor**

La primera hora de clase había pasado con normalidad para la mayoría pero no para las hermanas entre la multitud de estudiantes se podía ver a Kikyo caminando al lado de Inuyasha.

-Odio que me miren solo por andar contigo-Dijo kikyo notando las miradas de odio asia ella por andar con Inu.

-Fácilmente te hubieras negado-

-pero que si tu fuiste el que me siguió por todo el lugar solo para comer conmigo- Kikyo suspiro mientras se sentaba en una mesa y frente a ella se sentaba Inuyasha- me pregunto si Kagome habrá salido ya-

-A lo mejor tranquila se encontrara contigo – Inuyasha abria su comida y empezaba a comer al igual que Kikyo quien seguía mirando a todos lados.

Mientras Kagome ya lista para salir miro a su amigo Bankotsu- nos vamos bank Kikyo me debe estar buscando –

-si ya nos podemos ir – decía mientras se ponía al lado de Kagome quien miro a Sango y a Ayame y sonriendo se les acerco.

-oigan quien comer con nosotros-

-claro nos gustaría vamos ayame-

-si esta bien- y asi todos se fueron sin notar la mirada de Touga quien guardo sus cosas y pudo notar la presencia de Irasue cerca suyo.

-le dire algo señorita Shinken no me meto con estudiantes además no es mi tipoy mucho menos lo que ocurrió hace un años- dijo mientras salía del salón dejando a una Irasue enojada.

-eso crees pues a un no me conoces caeras bajo mis encantos querido profesor- Irasue salio del salón enojada mientras plateaba algo.

Mientras en el comedor Kikyo logro ver a Kagome a lo lejos- Kagome aquí ven- Kagome guio a sus compañeros a la mesa donde vio a Inuyasha lo que le causo algo extraño sin decir nada se sento al lado de su hermana y los demás hicieron lo mismo dispuestos a comer.

-Hey quien diría que te veria por aquí tonto- dijo Bankotsu a Inuyasha quien lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bank lo conoces- dijieron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo asiendo que ambos chicos voltearan a mirarla.

-Si por desgracia lo conocí mientras viajaba… bueno enrealidad Jankotsu me lo presento- Ambas al oir no pudieron aguantar y se empezaron a reir.

-HEY QUE LES PASA NO SE RIAN- dijo un inuyasha enojado mientras ambas chicas seguían riendo sin darse cuenta que Hayami los miraba y sonreía al ver a sus hermanas reírse de esa forma mientras seguía su camino al techo de la academia para tener paz mientras Inuyasha seguía molesto miro a Bankotsu- de donde las conoces-

-a púes fuimos muy amigos de la infancia mis padres conocían a los suyos y nos hicimos buenos amigos hasta que me tuve que ir-

-jajaja si si perdonen pero no puede aguantar- Kagome suspiraba mientras recuperaba el aire- disculpen chicos ellas son Sango y Ayame chicas el es inuyasha y ella mi hermana kikyo-

-Un gusto – dijo sango mientras miraba a ambas hermanas- valla si que se parecen-

-si verdad- asi pasaron todos durante la comida mientras Hayami estaba en el techo no se dio cuenta que touga también estaba hay.

-que haces aquí-

-eso es algo que no debe interesarte Touga- dijo mientras se volteaba y miraba al hombre frente a ella- aléjate de Kagome si le haces daño me asegurare que tu existencia sea borrara de la faz de la tierra Touga Taisho-

Touga se quedó de piedra al oír las palabras de aquella joven de extraños ojos- yo no quiero nada con tu hermana no es de mi tipo-

-de todas maneras conozco a los de tu clase y si el fue malo tu debes ser peor – decía la peli negro mientras se iba dejando solo a Touga algo pensativo, mientras Hayami caminaba asia donde daría su clase en su camino se cruzó Sesshomaru siendo seguida de una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos como la misma sangre. Mientras Hayami pasaba ignorando a la pareja Sesshomaru se detuvo y se volteo a mirarla ignorando a Kagura.

\- Sesshomaru quien es ella por que te le quedas viendo de esa manera-

-no te metas en donde no te llaman Kagura- decía mientras la campana de la ultima clase sonaba lo que significa que era hora de la clase de Hayami.

Mientras con Kagome y el resto al escuchar la campana las dos chicas se disponían a irse- Oigan ya se van – dijo inuyasha.

-Si para nosotras ya no hay clase por que la que sigue-

-es canto y teatro y ya nosotras somos buena en eso- termino de decir kikyo.

-Bueno entonces vamos ayame-

-si si adiós hasta mañana- dijo Ayame mientras se iba con sango a su clase mientras dejaban a Inuyasha, Bankotsu junto con Kikyo y Kagome.

-y te iras Bank- Dijo Kagome

-ehh no puedo tengo que seguir y tu idiota te iras-

-deja de llamarme asi y no puedo tengo que esperar a los otros dos – Bankotsu se encogió de hombros y se fue detrás de las otras dos chicas.

-Kikyo por que no le hacemos compañía a Inuyasha además hay que esperar a Hayami-

-si me parece bien.. esperemolos en el jardín de la academia-

-Adelantasen ire al baño- dijo Kagome mientras se iba y Kikyo junto con Inuyasha se iban al jardín.

-son tan diferentes ustedes- Dijo Inuyasha asiendo que Kikyo lo mirara.

-por que lo dices-

-facil Hayami es algo fría y calculadora Kagome es dulce, infantil y bondadosa por lo que e visto hoy y tu pues a un no se que decir de ti ya que no dejas que vea mas alla de esa mirada llena de frialdad-Kikyo al escucharlo desvio la mirada algo ruborizada mientras caminaba al lado de el – entonces dejaras que descubra tus secretos Kikyo-

-eeeh bueno siempre y cuando no sea un plan para acabarnos- dijo Kikyo mientras se sentaba a mirar el atardecer y a su lado Inuyasha la miraba.

Mientras Kagome salía del baño y caminaba para ir al jardín escucho unas voces y se oculto mientras veía a los dueños de esas voces eran Touga y la joven de nombre Irasue.

-Ya se lo dije no me interesas ni antes ni ahora compréndelo Irasue-Touga estaba molesto por las insistencia de esa mujer que pensó que nunca la vería otra vez.

-por que dame un motivo acaso te gusta esa chiquilla llamada Kagome- Touga se quedó callado mientras Kagome se sorprendió por lo escuchado- asi que es eso te gusta –

-callate tu no sabes nada- dijo mientras se disponía a irse pero es detenia por la mano de la joven.

-no me rendiré fácilmente Touga- después de eso lo solto y Kagome salio corriendo del lugar sin darse cuenta que Touga había oído sus pasos mientras Kagome recuperaba el aliento noto que había llegado al jardín donde vio a su hermana al lado de Inuyasha sonrio un poco mientras se mantenía en su sitio dándole el espacio a ambos mientras pensaba en lo que había escuchado.

-_Touga gustar de mi no lo creo-_ Fueron los pensamientos de la peli negra.

Mientras en el salón de Hayami se encontraba Sesshomaru Taisho, Kagura Akuma, Abi Kicho, Kouga Okami y Miroku shinshirintai.

-bueno soy su profesora de canto Hayami Onigumo Higurashi yo les enseñare todo sobre como cantar-

-como si alguien le interesara- dijo Kagura algo celosa por que Sesshomaru la había ignorado por ella.

-pues si no le interesa señorita Akuma se puede ir – dijo Hayami mientras su fría mirada hacia temblar a Kagura quien lo disimulo- bien mañana empezaremos con las entonaciones hoy quiero que hagan una canción y la traigan asi sea corta quiero que me la cante para ver que tal están sus voces les parece- Dijo mientras veía que casi todos estaban de acuerdo- bien pueden retirarse-

-espere profesora- Kagura se adelanto y miro a la peli negro quien concentro su atención en ella- usted tiene que dar el ejemplo que tal si hace lo mismo que nosotros-

-bien como quieras – dijo mientras agarraba el estuche de su violin y sus cosas para salir del salón durante ese tiempo Sesshomaru no había apartado la mirada de Hayami causando mas la rabia de Kagura quien la agarro del brazo con fuerza- suéltame o no respondo-

-no me interesa no permitiré que tu me quites a mi Sesshomaru –

En ese momento Miroku trato de razonar con Kagura- Detente te meteras en problemas-

-y a mi que de seguro esta zorra se abra acostado con el por eso la mira tanto-

-Kagura- Sesshomaru iba a reclamarle a la Kagura pero no pudo ya Hayami se había soltado del agarre de Kagura mediante un cabezazo que le había dado a la chica quien cayo al suelo algo mareada.

Hayami molesta agarro del cuello del uniforme de Kagura quien a un seguía mareada- escúchame bien Kagura jamas me acostaría con un ser como sesshomaru Taisho no caería tan bajo- en ese momento sonrio mientras miraba de arriba asia abajo a Kagura- como tu quien pensó que mintiéndose en la cama de este idiota ganaría su amor- dijo tirando a la chica al piso quien fue ayudada por los otros dos chicos- llévensela y digalen lo que paso aquí con ella- dijo dándose la vuelta solo para ver como Sesshomaru le extendía un pañuelo blanco mientras los demás se iban - y eso para que-

-estas sangrando de la frente- Dijo como si nada mientras la peli negro llevo su mano a su frente y sus dedos estaban manchados de su sangre- ven aca – sin que se lo esperaba Sesshomaru se acerco y puso su mano izquierda en la mejilla de ella mientras la otra mano limpiaba la sangre de Hayami quien se sonrojo leve.

-ya terminaste Sesshomaru- dijo algo incomoda mientras veía como el se alejaba un poco- gracias por el pañuelo ya debemos irnos- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar y a su lado de ponía Sesshomaru ambos llegaron al jardín de la academia donde vieron una escena fuera de lo normal Kikyo arrecostada en el hombro de Inuyasha mientras Kagome los miraba y mas atrás estaba Touga mirando a Kagome- hay asi que la leyenda del hilo rojo es verdad- dijo en voz baja solo para ella mientras noto que sesshomaru la miraba- deja de mirarme asi –

-Al fin llegan- dijo Touga causando que Kagome se levantara sorprendida y los otros dos miraron asia atrás.

-Bien ya era hora de irse- dijo Inuyasha mientras los 6 iban a la entrada de la academia y cada uno se subia a sus correspondidas limosinas – hasta mañana Kikyo-

-hasta mañana Inuyasha- Kikyo sonrio y se monto en el carro después Kagome y por ultimo Hayami quien miro a sus hermanas y después a la ventaba dándose cuenta que por mucho que los intentara de alejar sus destino estaban unidos por ese hilo rojo…

_**Continuara….**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Holas espero estén bien mis lectoras espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para hacer esta historia solo Hayami es de mi propiedad disfruten el capitulo**

"_**El misterio de la familia onigumo Higurashi PARTE 1"**_

" _El destino a veces es cruel..  
Pero aceptare este destino para protegerte "_

**Mansión Onigumo**

La lujosa limosina recién llegaba aquella hermosa mansión mientras que en la entrada de esta se encontraba un hombre alto de largos cabellos negros semi ondulados y mirada rojiza la cual miraba bajar a las tres jóvenes de aquella limosina.

-Padreee – gritaron al mismo tiempo Kagome y Kikyo las cuales abrazaron a su padre quien correspondio el abrazo.

-cuéntenme como les fue en su primer dia en la academia-dijo Naraku quien miraba a sus dos hijas menores y después miro a su hija mayor quien caminaba asia ellos, el peli negro pudo notar que Hayami tenia un morado en su frente.

-yo diría que nos fue bien- dijo primero Kikyo quien soltaba a su padre y después lo hizo Kagome.

-si es cierto nos encontramos con Bank-

-valla ase tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre ya debe ser todo un hombre- dijo Naraku mientras entraba a la mansión y a sus lados andaban sus hijas y mas atrás Hayami – mi niñas que tal si se van a cambiar su madre ya nos espera –

-esta bien padre no tardamos- dijo Kagome mientras agarraba a Kikyo del brazo y se iban a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Naraku al ver que subían las escaleras suspiro mientras volteaba a ver a su hija mayor- y bien que te paso en la frente… ya me entere que hicieron un espectáculo esta mañana- dijo mientras sacaba su celular y le mostraba un video de lo ocurrido esa mañana.

-solo fue una bienvenida nada mas padre- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- y lo de la frente fue un percance con una de las amantes de sesshomaru-

-asi y por que si hasta donde se aborreces a ese hombre- dijo mientras le hacia seña con la mano para que lo siguiera a su oficina.

-pues digamos que a Sesshomaru le sorprendió verme de nuevo y no dejaba de mirarme- dijo mientras seguía a su padre y se adentraba al despacho donde vio a su padre sentarse detrás del lujoso escritorio y ella se sentó frente a el- fue Kagura sabes como es y sabes bien como soy yo no iba a dejar que esa cabeza hueca me insultara asi que la puse en su lugar-

-esperemos que el director Totosai no te despida por eso- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y cerraba los ojos.

Hayami al ver la expresión de su padre lo interrogo- haber que tienes que decirme padre-

-hum me conoces muy bien pues mañana tu madre y yo tenemos que ir al extranjero- dijo mientras abria los ojos para mirar a su hija- sabes bien que iniciamos un programa para buscar nuevos talentos fuera de aquí… necesito que te hagas cargo de la empresa mientras no estamos-

-de verdad tienen que ir saben bien que puede pasarles algo – dijo en un tono preocupado.

Mientras aquella conversación se llevaba a cabo en la habitación de Kikyo y Kagome ambas se encontraba buscando una ropa que ponerse en un momento Kagome miro a su hermana y sonrio al recordar la escena de hace rato.

-y bien me diras Kikyo-

-decirte que Kagome-dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa del uniforme junto con la falda para colocarse un vestido corto hasta las rodillas de color blanco

-pues obvio de lo que vi hace rato con Inuyasha- Kagome sonrio al ver el pequeño sonrojo de Kikyo mientras se quitaba el uniforme para colocarse una camisa manga corta de color azul cielo junto con una falda corta hasta la mitad de sus muslos de color negro- haber cuenta que te traes-

-eeeh yo nada pues hablamos un rato y ya – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada asia otro lado- pues el me dijo que quería saber cómo soy… no le quiero decir mucho recuerda que son nuestros contrincantes y pueden utilizar esa información contra mi –

Kagome suspiro ya que su hermana tenía razón- no creo que sean tan ruines para hacer eso… pues lo digo porque eso es caer muy bajo – se sento al lado de su hermana quien estaba sentada en la cama- vamos kikyo merecemos ser felices dale la oportunidad-

-bueno bueno se la daré si tú se la das a Touga- Kagome al oir su nombre se puso nerviosa causando la risa de Kikyo- crees que no me di cuenta cómo te mira al momento de que Hayami nos encontró-

-eto no sé de qué hablas ese tio no me gusta y es muy mayor para mi – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- además a simple vista se ve que me detesta sin decir que tiene a una de mis compañeras algo alterada por asi decirlo-

-no me digas que su ex prometida estudia contigo-dijo Kikyo mientras iba a su mesita de noche y sacaba una revista de hace un par de años- mira Kagome es ella- dijo mientras mostraba la foto de los peli plata y el título que decía "**Rompimiento por infidelidad " **

-si es ella oye que haces tu con esto-

-jejeje hay que conocer a nuestros enemigos no bueno por asi decirlo- dijo mientras guardaba la revista – eso fue un escándalo obvio en ese entonces estábamos en práctica para mejorar nuestros talentos- en ese momento se escucharon unos toques en la puerta- adelante-

-oigan a que hora piensa bajar mama espera al igual que papa- Hayami entraba en la habitación ya cambiada vestía un pantalón negro ajustado junto con una camisa blanca que se ajustaba a sus pechos- vamos hermanitas-

-si vamos- dijo Kagome mientras seguía a su hermana mayor – humm oye Hayami ahora que me acuerdo que hacías con Sesshomaru –

-esta en mi clase y obvio salimos al mismo tiempo- dijo sin mucho interés mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir al comedor.

-y por que ese morado – esta vez fue Kikyo la que le toco preguntar

-pues la ramera de Kagura pensó que era algo de el y pues trato de lucirse – una sonrisa se posó en sus delicados labios- pero claro solo logro que la humillara frente a el- dijo mientras llegaba al comedor donde estaban sus padres esperándolas.

-mis niñas que bueno verlas díganme como les fue- dijo Naomi mientras miraba a sus 3 hijas sentarse frente a ella- por cierto su padre y yo tenemos que decirles algo-

La cena transcurrió normal la noticia que sus padres se iban no les gusto mucho a Kagome y a Kikyo pero tenían que aceptar ambas hermanas les contaron que hicieron ese dia claro omitiendo ciertos detalles.

-si me disculpal- dijo Hayami mientras se levantaba a responder su celular al llegar al enorme jardín saco su teléfono- hola habla Hayami Onigumo –

-Señorita Onigumo soy Totosai el director de la academia… la llame por lo ocurrido esta tarde con la señorita Kagura-

-si lose y no pienso disculparme con ella si es lo que quiere- dijo con voz fría- si me despide es cuestión suya pero no iba a dejar que esa niña mimada me insultara-

Al otro lado de la línea el anciano director se quedo de piedra al escuchar las palabras de la joven- eeh bueno no la pienso despedir ya que el joven Kouga y Miroku me dijieron lo que paso la llamaba para preguntar que piensa hacer con ella-

-la quiero fuera de mi clase si ella se comportó asi hoy por el joven Taisho es capaz de volverlo hacer- dijo mientras sentía la brisa fría jugar con su largo cabello negro- y yo no pienso dejar que me insulte director Totosai-

-De acuerdo señorita haci se ara la veo mañana-

-espere… le tendre que pedir que me deje salir mas temprano por motivos de negocio mis padre se iran un tiempo y tengo que hacerme cargo de la empresa-

-mmm déjeme ver- dijo el anciano mientras Hayami esperaba su respuesta- puedo cambiar su clase para la mañana y asi sale al medio dia le parece-

-perfecto hasta mañana- sin decir mas colgó el teléfono mientras volvia al interior de la mansion.

**Mansion Taisho**

Los 3 hermanos se encontraba sentados en la enorme mesa mientras comia Touga miro a Inuyasha- y bien que fue eso con la tal Kikyo-

Inuyasha al escuchar su pregunta se tensó- pues nada solo nos hicimos buenos amigos y ya- decía sin mirarlo a la cara.

-y no te creo.. Saben bien que esas niñas son nuestras competencia- dijo mirando a sus dos hermanos menores – recuerde que nuestro objetivo es superarlas y acabar con su corporación-

Inuyasha se levanto se golpe dejando caer la silla donde estaba sentado- Y QUE TAL SI NO QUIERO!- dijo elevando la voz sorprendido a los presentes- yo… se que lo planeamos y todo pero no creo que pueda-

Sesshomaru miro a Touga y después a Inuyasha- concuerdo con el tonto- tanto Inuyasha como Touga lo miraron sorprendido- nosotros planeamos esto pero qué tal si lo que hacemos se revierte y terminamos gustando de ella- dijo con su típico noto frio y serio- no quiero imaginar que pasaría si se entera de este plan-

-acaso perdieron la razón no creo que solo por pasar un dia con ellas todo lo que planeamos se venga abajo-

Sesshomaru se levantó y se dirigía a la puerta con paso elegante y calmado pero antes de salir del comedor se giró y miro a Touga- no nos juzgues no tenemos la culpa que ellas sean tan diferentes a las demás y tú no puedes decir mucho me di cuenta como miras a la menor de ellas- dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Touga ocultaba su mirada dorada bajo su flequillo mientras se levantaba para irse pero fue detenido por Inuyasha- Hermano tienes que entender nosotros no mandamos en nuestros corazones si pasa que pase… pero si tu quieres seguir con esto espero no te arrepientas – Inuyasha lo solto y se fue dejando a un Touga pensativo.

-veremos que pasa mañana- dijo mientras se iba a su habitacion a esperar el siguiente dia.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente en la mansión Taisho pero en la mansión de las tres peli negra no era lo mismo ya que tanto Kagome y Kikyo se encontraban pensativas al igual que Hayami quien se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mirando la hermosa luna llena mientras la brisa nocturna jugaba con su cabello dándole un toque especial en su mano derecha tenia un arco y en la izquierda una flecha, un ruido extraño hizo que su mirada rojiza y azulada miraran en dirección de aquel ruido que provenía del jardín.

En medio de este se encontraba una mujer de piel pálida ojos negros como la misma noche y su largo cabello negro llegaba hasta el suelo ocultando el resto de su cuerpo dejando solo ver el rostro- muy pronto vendremos por ustedes- dijo aquella mujer quien veía a Hayami la cual había colocado la flecha en la cuerda del arco y la tenso mientras Hayami veía como aquella cosa trataba de escapar una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro mientras dejaba ir la flecha que era cubierta con una extraña luz azulada la cual le dio en la espalda a aquella mujer que grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo se volvía cenizas.

-cada vez sus ataques son mas frecuente- Hayami miro asia atrás donde estaba su padre quien había ingresado a su habitacion.

-lose debo estar mas alerta… pero sigo sin entender se que afuera no solo hay humanos pero porque esas cosas quieren atacarnos a nosotras si todavía existen otras sacerdotisas –

Naraku suspiro cansado y preocupado por sus 3 hijas que habían nacido con un don de ver cosas que otros no y junto con eso poderes de sacerdotisas- no lose a un pero averiguare el por que … Hayami sabes bien que puedes contar con tus hermanas ellas también saben usar sus poderes-

-entiéndelo padre no quiero se que es egoísta de mi parte pero yo quiero que tenga una vida normal como cualquier adolecente por eso me hice cargo de este deber- Hayami cayó un momento mientras apretaba con fuerza el arco- si se me escapa de mis manos permitiré que me ayuden – Naraku solo asintió mientras se iba para dejar descansar a su hija asi paso la noche y llego el nuevo dia las 3 hermanas se levantaron para desayunar ellas sola ya que sus padres se habían ido temprano.

-Kagome y Kikyo- Las nombradas giraron para ver a su hermana mayor mientras seguía comiendo- como nuestros padres no están tengo que hacerme cargo de la empresa asi que dare clase temprano y me ire al medio dia… por favor tengan cuidado y saben bien que no me refiero a los Taisho-

-lo sabemos vimos esa cosa anoche- dijo Kikyo seria recordando las palabras que escucho la noche anterior.

-no sabemos que quieren de nosotras… asi que tengan cuidado-

-si hermana asi se ara- Kagome termino su comida y mira la hora en su reloj de muñeca- vamos a llegar tarde venga apúrense- Kagome saco a su dos hermanas corriendo asia la limosina para no llegar tarde a su clase con Touga.

_**Continuara…**_

**Despejando algunas cosas decidi que tanto los youkai como los demonios existen mas adelante verán por que las persiguen.**

**Kagome, Kikyo y Hayami tienen poderes espirituales por parte de la familia de su madre Naomi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holas espero estén bien mis lectoras espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado mi mentecita se inspiró esta vez solo espero que les guste **

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para hacer esta historia solo Hayami es de mi propiedad disfruten el capitulo**

"_**El misterio de la familia onigumo Higurashi PARTE 2"**_

_**En nuestro capitulo anterior…**_

_Inuyasha- Hermano tienes que entender nosotros no mandamos en nuestros corazones si pasa que pase… pero si tu quieres seguir con esto espero no te arrepientas – Inuyasha lo solto y se fue dejando a un Touga pensativo…._

_Hayami quien se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación mirando la hermosa luna llena mientras la brisa nocturna jugaba con su cabello dándole un toque especial en su mano derecha tenia un arco y en la izquierda una flecha, un ruido extraño hizo que su mirada rojiza y azulada miraran en dirección de aquel ruido que provenía del jardín._

_En medio de este se encontraba una mujer de piel pálida ojos negros como la misma noche y su largo cabello negro llegaba hasta el suelo ocultando el resto de su cuerpo dejando solo ver el rostro- muy pronto vendremos por ustedes- dijo aquella mujer quien veía a Hayami la cual había colocado la flecha en la cuerda del arco y la tenso mientras Hayami veía como aquella cosa trataba de escapar una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro mientras dejaba ir la flecha que era cubierta con una extraña luz azulada la cual le dio en la espalda a aquella mujer que grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo se volvía cenizas._

_-cada vez sus ataques son mas frecuente- Hayami miro asia atrás donde estaba su padre quien había ingresado a su habitacion._

_-Kagome y Kikyo- Las nombradas giraron para ver a su hermana mayor mientras seguía comiendo- como nuestros padres no están tengo que hacerme cargo de la empresa asi que dare clase temprano y me ire al medio dia… por favor tengan cuidado y saben bien que no me refiero a los Taisho-_

_-lo sabemos vimos esa cosa anoche- dijo Kikyo seria recordando las palabras que escucho la noche anterior._

_-no sabemos que quieren de nosotras… asi que tengan cuidado-_

_-si hermana asi se ara- Kagome termino su comida y mira la hora en su reloj de muñeca- vamos a llegar tarde venga apúrense- Kagome saco a su dos hermanas corriendo asia la limosina para no llegar tarde a su clase con Touga…._

**-1-**

-Haber por que tanto apuro Kag- Kikyo recién se acomodaba mejor en el asiento de la limosina

-Mioga por favor arranque que se hace tarde- dijo Kagome al chofer quien solo asintió con la cabeza y puso en marcha el vehículo- lo siento es que la primera hora es con Touga y como le caigo de maravilla – dijo en un tono de sarcasmo- no quiero pensar que me dira si llego tarde-

-jajajaja hay hermanita no te ara nada eso creo- Kikyo miraba divertida a su hermana menor pero se calmo al mirar a Hayami- que pasa por que esa cara seria-

-eeeh no nada… es que si esa youkai fue a nuestra casa creo que son capaces de ir a la academia- dijo en un tono serio mientras miraba a kikyo y después a Kagome- por esa razón en mi oficina están sus armas favoritas y las ropas adecuadas por si aparecen-

-que bien pero como aremos para que el resto no nos vean el rostro… esas cosas no son nada discretas por asi decirlo- Kagome miraba a sus hermanas mientras sentía como el auto se detenía y el chofer se baja para abrirle la puerta.

-eso ya lo pensé e mande hacer unas mascaras- Kikyo baja del auto primero después Hayami y de ultimo Kagome- las tengo aquí guardad-

-bien echo Kikyo- Hayami empezaba a caminar asia la academia sin prestarle atención a los Taisho quien recién llegaba- procura que nadie te las veas.. bueno nos vemos en casa voy al salón a organizar todo para empezar la clase-

-adios hermana – Kagome miro a Kikyo- y me acompañas al salón-

-no puedo Kag tengo clase de educación física y tengo que irme a cambiar- decía Kikyo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kagome- además te dejo bien acompañada-

-Buenos días señoritas- Dijo touga quien llegaba a donde estaban ambas peli negro

-buenos días profesor Touga adiós Kag nos vemos en la cafetería- Kikyo se fue asia la cancha de la academia y mas atrás iba Inuyasha quien le dio alcance.

-Bien vamos Higurashi – Touga empezó a caminar siendo seguido por Kagome mientras que a un par de metros se encontraba Irasue junto con dos de sus amigas Tsubaki y Kaguya.

-que demonios le vio Touga a esa niña- decía Irasue molesta mientras caminaban asia el salón.

-quien sabe amiga bueno me voy – Tsubaki entro a su salón junto con Kaguya dejando sola a la peli plata.

Mientras que en el salón de Sesshomaru se encontraban todos hablando mientras esperaban a su profesor Ryu, Kagura se miraba en el pequeño espejo que tenia- esa maldita me dejo un horrible morado- decía mientras ocultaba aquel morado con su flequillo para después acercarse a Sesshomaru- Sesshy…

-Kagura cállate tu voz me repugna – Sesshomaru miro fríamente a Kagura quien se quedó de piedra al escuchar la respuesta del oji dorado- después de la ridícula escena que hiciste ayer lo menos que quiero es verte-

En ese momento entro un hombre de piel bronceada cabellos largos de color celeste y ojos de color verde – bien la profesora Hayami por asuntos importantes a cambiado su horario los siguientes estudiantes iran a su clase y despues regresan para darle mi clase… los demás se quedan a ver mi clase entendido- suspiro mientras agarraba una hoja y empezaba a llamar a los estudiantes- bien Sesshomaru Taisho Abi Kicho Kouga Okami y Miroku Shinshirintai se van con la profesora Hayami- Los nombrados se levantaron y guardaron sus cosas para despues salir del salón.

**-2-**

-espere profesor debe haber un error yo estoy en esa clase- Kagura se levanto de su lugar ganando las miradas de sus demás compañeros

-no no hay ningún error señorita Akuma usted fue expulsada de esa clase por el pequeño percance que hizo ayer-

-pe pero pero yo…

-SIENTESE! Señorita Akuma si no quiere que al castigue – Kagura a regañadientes se sento mientras empezaba la clase.

-que crees que le abra pasado a la profe para que cambiara su horario- Kouga susurraba a Miroku quien era su mejor amigo.

-ni idea amigo pero es mejor no preguntar- decía mientras entraba al salón de música donde los esperaba la peli negro.

-buenos días jóvenes – Hayami miraba a sus estudiantes quienes se acomodaban mejor en aquel salón- mis disculpa por este cambio de horario… es que tengo que atender unos asuntos y hoy la clase será breve ya que tengo algo que hacer en la corporación de mi familia- dio suspiro sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru- bien quiero que tomen un instrumentos y me cante sus canciones en el siguiente orden primero sera usted joven Kouga despues Miroku Abi y de ultimo Sesshomaru – al terminar de hablar todos tomaran un instrumento en especial y empezaron a cantar.

Mientras en las canchas se encontraba un grupo de estudiantes corriendo pero el centro de atención era Kikyo quien llevaba su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta alta mientras la camisa blanca de deporte se apegaba a su cuerpo y la parte baja dejaba ver sus largas y bien torneadas piernas /el uniforme es como el de Kagome /

-Hey Kikyo eres el centro de atención – Dijo Inuyasha algo celoso por aquellas miradas.

-eeeh de verdad no me habia fijado en eso- Kikyo seguía corriendo mientras Inuyasha iba a su lado, pero de momento se detuvo al sentir 3 presencias demoniacas- Hayami tenia razón-

-HEYYY Kikyo por que te detienes-

\- eeh losiento Inuyasha… yo tengo que hacer algo ya vuelvo- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y empezaba a correr al interior de la academia sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha la seguía.

Mientras que en el salón de Kagome quien tomaba nota de lo que dictaba Touga en un momento se levanto sorprendiendo a sus compañeros- Profesor Touga me deja ir al baño-

-mmm no.. el receso sera pronto creo que se puede aguantar- Touga se volteo causando mas molestia en Kagome.

-Bien si asi lo quiere- de un momento a otro salio corriendo del salón en dirección a la oficina de su hermana a lo lejos pudo escuchar el grito enojado de Touga "_seguro me va a castigar… pero primero esta mi deber"_

**-3-**

-Esa niña –dijo enojado mientras miraba al resto- se termino la clase- dijo mientras se iba en la misma dirección donde se habia ido Kagome…

Hayami había detectado aquellas 3 presencias- bien es todo por hoy- dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar dispuesta a irse.

-falto yo… o acaso quiere darme clases privada-Sesshomaru sonrio leve mientras miraba a la joven voltearse para mirarlo.

-queda para mañana joven Taisho con su permiso- dijo mientras salía del salón e iba a su oficina. Sesshomaru salio para seguirla pero se encontró con un Inuyasha agitado y cansado.

-Sesshomaru no viste a Kikyo-

-mm no por que-

-salio corriendo a mitad de la clase de educación física-

-entonces es herencia que escapen de clase- Decia Touga quien recién llegaba.

-Kagome acaso también escapo-Touga solo asintió mientras los 3 se iban a paso calmado detrás de aquellas chicas.

**En la oficina de Hayami**

Kikyo se encontraba poniendo su traje de sacerdotisa y se amarraba su cabello en una cola baja, cuando escucho que se abría la puerta dejando ver una Kagome agitada- Kagome me asustaste-

-losiento tuve que escapar de Touga- decía mientras tomaba su ropa de sacerdotisa solo que este la parte de abajo era un hamaka de corto y de color verde- donde esta Hayami-

-aquí estoy y es mejor apurarme esos 3 nos siguen- dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Touga, mientras buscaba su traje de sacerdotisa /parecido al de midoriko solo que sin armadura/ -Kikyo tienes las máscaras- dijo mientras sujetaba su cabello en un coleta alta.

-si aquí tienen – dijo mientras le daba a sus hermanas una máscara que cubría solo la mitad de su rostro y cada una tenia una marca diferente- los diseños son mios… la mia tiene unas rayas magenta de color morado en las mejillas la de Kag también las tiene pero de color azul y la de Hayami decide ponerle una media luna color azul con dos rayas magentas de color vino- decía mientras se colocaba su máscara.

-me pregunto de donde lo abras sacado- dijo Kagome mientras se colocaba la de ella.

-creen que entraron aquí- Dijo Inuyasha quien estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina.

-rápido tomen sus armas y saltemos- dijo Hayami quien agarraba una espada y en el mango tenia una pequeña figura en forma de araña que representaba a la familia Onigumo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y la abría lista para saltar.

**-4-**

\- Si nuestra hermana esta loca- dijo Kagome quien tomaba un arco de color plateado con detalles en dorada y en el medio tenia dibujado también una araña y tomaba sus flechas mientras Kikyo también agarraba un arco de color azul con detalles en morado e igualmente tenia una araña en el medio y tomaba sus flechas.

-pues es eso o que ese par nos encuentre- dijo Kikyo mientras se acercaba a Hayami.

-prefiero la primera- Hayami salto de la venta y cayo al suelo mientras esperaba a sus dos hermanas.

-bien adelante- Kikyo salto primero pero cuando Kagome lo iba hacer los 3 hermanos habían entrado en la oficina.

-espera no hagas algo loco- dijo Touga quien miraba la máscara plateada que cubría el rostro de Kagome.

-es por su bien- dijo antes de saltar de la venta mientras los 3 se acercaban a esta y sorprenderse que aquella extraña mujer no estuviera muerta pero se sorprendieron mas al ver a dos mujer mas vestida de sacerdotisa y con aquellas extrañas mascara correr en otra dirección.

-vamos a seguirla- dijo Sesshomaru curioso ya que había visto la media luna que representaba a los Taisho en la máscara de Hayami.

-QUEEE pero estamos buscando a las chicas- Inuyasha iba detrás de sus hermanos quienes empezaron a correr en la misma dirección que se habían ido las 3 extrañas mujeres.

-de seguro están bien… hay que ir a ver quiénes eran esas mujeres- Touga siguió corriendo junto con Sesshomaru y Inuyasha.

**En el jardín de la academia**

En aquel jardín se encontraba dos hombres y una mujer quienes miraban sonriendo a las 3 chicas recién llegadas. La primera en hablar fue la mujer- valla asi que si estaban aquí… ya pensábamos en destruir este lugar para sacarlas de su escondite –

-Quienes son por que hacen esto- dijo Kagome mientras miraba a aquellas personas que parecían humanas.

-por que fácil- dijo uno de los hombres quien se quito una pulsera y su cuerpo empezó a crecer convirtiéndose en un ogro- para que los demonios dominemos otra vez esta tierra-

-jajaja asi es y para lograrlo hay que matarlas a ustedes- dijo la mujer quien se quitaba un collar y la mitad de su cuerpo se transformó en un ciempiés mientras el otro hombre también se transformaba en un ogro-

-Kio forma una barrera nadie debe entrar o salir ni nos deben ver- Dijo Hayami a Kikyo levantaba una barrera sin darse cuenta que los Taishos estaban cerca del lugar quedando ellos encerrados en aquella barrera.

**-5-**

-eso son Youkai verdad- Sesshomaru se mantenía oculto al igual que sus hermanos.

-si asi es… entonces ellas son- Touga miraba a las 3 sacerdotisas alistarse para la batalla- entonces ellas son las siguientes en proteger esa perla-

-de que hablas Touga- dijo Inuyasha algo confundido.

-les contare mas tarde por ahora quedémonos aquí… no podemos hacer nada por los momentos…..

**En alguna parte del mundo**

En un enorme salón se encontraban 7 ancianos unos youkai otros humanos mientras en la silla principal se encontraba una mujer mayor de cabellos negros con algunas canas en su frente tenía unas extrañas marcas en su cuello descansaba una brillante perla de color rosado mientras vestía una ropa de sacerdotisa mientras que en medio de aquel salón se encontraba Naraku junto con su esposa Naomi.

-saben bien para que los hemos llamado- Dijo aquella mujer mientras sus cansados ojos miraban a aquella pareja- los ataques de los youkai han sido más frecuentes… incluso a mi me an atacado ya es hora que sus hijas tomen el lugar que le corresponde-

Naraku se soltó del agarre de su mujer mientras miraba aquella mujer de cabellos negros- no me parece justo que ellas lleven con esa enorme carga-

-mmm… señor Naraku créame que si a un tuviera energías suficiente lo aria yo misma pero no puedo- dijo con voz cansada mientras sus manos apretaban aquella perla- ellas son las indicadas… si la perla cae en manos equivocadas el mundo que conocemos dejara de existir y nuevamente volveremos a esa época donde humanos y youkai se odiaban… es Hora ellas traerán paz a este mundo y acabaran con aquellos youkai que desean el mal – dijo mientras tosía y se llevo una de sus manos a la boca solo para ver como su mano se manchaba con su sangre y perdía la conciencia .

-SACERDOTISA MIDORIKO!- gritaron todos en aquel salón al ver a la mujer caer inconsciente en el suelo

_**Continuara….**_


	6. Chapter 6 LA BATALLA Y ¿UN BESO?

**Holas espero estén bien mis lectoras espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para hacer esta historia solo Hayami es de mi propiedad disfruten el capitulo**

**_ "La batalla y ¿un beso?"_**

**_En nuestro capitulo anterior…_**

_-por que fácil- dijo uno de los hombres quien se quito una pulsera y su cuerpo empezó a crecer convirtiéndose en un ogro- para que los demonios dominemos otra vez esta tierra-_

_-jajaja asi es y para lograrlo hay que matarlas a ustedes- dijo la mujer quien se quitaba un collar y la mitad de su cuerpo se transformó en un ciempiés mientras el otro hombre también se transformaba en un ogro-_

_-Kio forma una barrera nadie debe entrar o salir ni nos deben ver- Dijo Hayami a Kikyo levantaba una barrera sin darse cuenta que los Taishos estaban cerca del lugar quedando ellos encerrados en aquella barrera._

_-eso son Youkai verdad- Sesshomaru se mantenía oculto al igual que sus hermanos._

_-si asi es… entonces ellas son- Touga miraba a las 3 sacerdotisas alistarse para la batalla- entonces ellas son las siguientes en proteger esa perla-_

_Naraku se soltó del agarre de su mujer mientras miraba aquella mujer de cabellos negros- no me parece justo que ellas lleven con esa enorme carga-_

_-mmm… señor Naraku créame que si a un tuviera energías suficiente lo aria yo misma pero no puedo- dijo con voz cansada mientras sus manos apretaban aquella perla- ellas son las indicadas… si la perla cae en manos equivocadas el mundo que conocemos dejara de existir y nuevamente volveremos a esa época donde humanos y youkai se odiaban… es Hora ellas traerán paz a este mundo y acabaran con aquellos youkai que desean el mal – dijo mientras tosía y se llevo una de sus manos a la boca solo para ver como su mano se manchaba con su sangre y perdía la conciencia ._

_-SACERDOTISA MIDORIKO!- gritaron todos en aquel salón al ver a la mujer caer inconsciente en el suelo…_

**-1-**

**En el jardín de la academia**

Las 3 chicas se ponían en poción de batalla ignorando completamente que había unos curiosos cerca- ataquen hermanos mátenlas- grito la mujer ciempiés la cual se lanzo al ataque contra Hayami mientras uno de los ogros atacaba a Kagome y el ultimo a Kikyo.

-ni pienses que te la dejare fácil- Hayami con sus piernas se impulsó asía arriba esquivando el ataque de la youkai mientras Hayami sacaba su espada y esta brillo de un color blanco – toma esto- La mujer ciempiés al ver que la espada la iba a cortar la esquivo a duras penas pero Hayami había logrado cortarle 1 brazo.

-aaaah maldita pagaras- grito la mujer enojada mientras se volvia a lanzar al ataque.

Mientras Kagome y Kikyo disparaban flechas envueltas en su energía espiritual que lograron dañar a los ogros pero estas seguían atacando- no se cansan es… las flechas no le hacen mucho daño- Dijo Kagome quien esquivaba la enorme mano del ogro que intentaba atacarla.

Kikyo había logrado ponerse en el hombro del ogro y concentro su energía espiritual en sus manos creando una esfera de color morado la cual quemo la mitad del rostro del demonio quien grito de dolor y se cubrió la cara con sus manos mientras Kikyo de un salto se puso al lado de Kagome quien noto que kikyo respiraba agitada.

-estas bien hermana-

-si… e utilizado mucha energía y eso me pone …. Asi- Kikyo se arrodillo mientras seguía respirando agitada

-Touga en verdad no podemos hacer nada- pregunto Inuyasha

Touga se puso pensativo- pero que podemos hacer no tenemos poderes como ella-

Mientras los 3 miraban la batalla se dieron cuenta que uno de los ogros las iba a matar con sus garras, Kagome abrazo a Kikyo mientras creaba una barrera a su alrededor y cerraba los ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llego ya que Hayami lo había detenido con su espada- rápido aléjense – Kagome asintió mientras ayudaba a Kikyo y se ponían al lado de los arbusto donde estaban los chicos.

Kagome volteo y se sorprendió de ver aquel trio- que hacen aquí… kyo tenemos un problema-

-de que hablas –Kikyo miro el lugar que miraba Kagome – maldición hay que acabar con esto pronto-

-podemos ayudar- pregunto Sesshomaru

\- NOOO!- dijeron ambas peli negro pero la atención de todos fue captada por el grito de Hayami quien había alejado al ogro pero en su descuido la mujer ciempiés la mordió en el hombro con fuerza haciéndola sangrar y que soltara su espada- Yamiiii noooo- grito Kagome mientras se disponía a ir a ayudarla pero fue detenida por Inuyasha-que haces suéltame-

-si vas aras que te maten-

El grito de Kagome llego a los odios de Hayami quien a duras penas la miro notando que estaban los 3 hermanos – ahora si Sacerdotisa moriras- fueron las palabras del ogro que estaba en mejor condiciones que el segundo.

_-"no… no otra vez no puedo dejar que alguien salga lastimado"- _Eran los pensamientos de Hayami quien miro al ogro listo para atacar mientras ella apretada sus manos con fuerza- son unos… ilusos pensar que podían tomar mi vida o la de mis hermanas gran error- dijo en un tono frio catando la atención de todos- tomen esto… **\- **todo el lugar se ilumino de blanco segando a los presentes quienes al poder abrir los ojos solo vieron a Hayami de rodillas en el suelo agarrándose la heridad en el hombro.

**-2-**

Kagome y Kikyo se soltaron del agarre de los chicos quienes estaban sorprendidos, ambas hermanas se arrodillaron al lado de Hayami quien las miro con una sonrisa- que bueno que estas bien- dijo Kagome quien abrazo a Hayami quien se quejó- hay losiento no fue mi intención-

Hayami sonriendo se levantó con dificulta mientras se volteo a mirar a los 3 peli plata quienes se acercaron - porque nos siguieron…. Pudieron haber muerto- dijo Hayami seria mientras los miraba

-pues y como no si fueron ustedes quienes se lanzaron de una ventana del segundo piso – dijo Touga serio

-ya quítense esas mascaras para ver quiénes son-Dijo Sesshomaru dispuesto a quitarle la máscara a Hayami quien con su brazo lastimado lo detuvo- te estas lastimando suéltame-

-no deberías preocuparte por una desconocida- dijo soltando con brusquedad la mano de el y le daba la espalda agarrando su espada- vámonos – Kikyo y Kagome asintieron mientras desaparecían el campo de energía y las 3 saltaban en direcciones diferentes dejando solo a los chicos.

-que chicas mas raras- dijo Inuyasha dispuesto a irse.

-algo en ella me resulta familiar-dijo Sesshomaru mientras se iba- ire a buscar a Hayami tal vez no se ha ido a un-

Touga se quedó en su lugar mientras escuchaba la campana del receso y se fue del lugar. Mientras por los pasillos de la academia Irasue golpeo la pared molesta mientras sus amigas la miraban curiosa.

-que paso Irasue-

-esos 3 demonios fallaron en lo que les pedi –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- tendre que buscar otra manera para deshacerme de esa maldita chiquilla-

**En la oficina de Hayami**

Las 3 se terminaban de cambiar mientras Kikyo terminaba de vendar la herida de Hayami- listo pero sigo insistiendo que vallas al doctor-

-y que crees que dirán al ver esta linda cicatriz- dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras tomaba su camisa- muy pocos humanos saben de la existencia de los youkai… asi que no ire-

-pero…

-Kikyo hermana Hayami no ara caso es muy terca bueno me voy a comer con los chicos vienes Kikyo –Kagome se acercaba a la puerta para irse.

-si vamos ya que- Kikyo suspiro mientras se iba detrás de Kagome dejando sola a Hayami quien se ponía su camisa con dificulta y mientras se la abotonaba entro Sesshomaru sin avisar quien se sonrojo leve al ver que solo andaba con su camisa a medio abotonar dejando a la vista sus redondos pechos cubiertos por un brazier con encajes negros y parte del vendaje en su hombro causándole curiosidad a Sesshomaru.

**-3-**

Hayami también se encontraba sonrojada por la penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru pero cerro los ojos calmando sus nervios- te quedaras viendo como un idiota o te darás la vuelta para terminar de vestirme- Sesshomaru se volteo mientras ella se terminaba de abotonar su camisa- que es tan importante para entrar asi a mi oficina –

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para ver que ya estaba vestida con un elegante traje que consistía en una falda negra que se apegaba a sus piernas y cadera una camisa blanca junto con un chaleco negro de oficina y unos tacones igualmente negro- yo… viene por que no me dejo presentar mi canción además su horario no me gusta –

Hayami suspiro mientras tomaba su bolso- es eso pues bien venga mañana después de clase a la mansión y le dare clases privada si es lo que quiere- dijo mientras se disponía a irse pero Sesshomaru la detuvo por el brazo que tenia lastimado haciendo que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor- me… puedes soltar voy tarde-

Sesshomaru simplemente la solto mientras ella se iba dejando solo al peli plata quien salio de la oficina – pero que extraño porque tendría ese vendaje en su hombro-

**En el comedor**

Kagome hablaba alegremente con sus nuevas amigas Sango y Ayame mientras su primo Bankotsu hablaba con Miroku quien no despegaba su vista de Sango.

-Kikyo donde demonios te metiste mujer- pregunto Inuyasha llamando la atención de todos mientras Kikyo lo miro sin expresión alguna

-no hagas el ridículo Inuyasha- lo tomo del brazo y lo sento a su lado- primero te dije que tenía algo que hacer ok segundo no eres mi novio para que me pidas explicaciones – Inuyasha iba a decir algo pero Kikyo le metió una galleta en la boca- ya cállate y come que ya falta poco para empezar la otra clase-

-jajajaja parecen novios jajajaja- Bankotsu reia a todo pulmón al ver aquella escena ganándose un pellizco por parte de Kagome- oyeee por que fue eso-

-por qué ahora somos el centro de atención de todos- dijo Kagome sintiéndose incomodad por las mirada.

-eeeh PAR DE IDIOTAS NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER ES!1 – grito Bankotsu haciendo que todos volverán hacer lo que hacían- ya esta-

-Hay bank no cambias nunca-

-igual tu Kagome a un te escapas a mitad de la clase… por cierto- Bankotsu apunto en dirección en donde venía Touga molesto

-Higurashi a mi oficina me debes una explicación- Dijo Touga serio mientras se daba la vuelta y Kagome se levantaba.

-ayudemen-dijo en un leve susurro mientras seguía a Touga y veía que sus amigos no la ayudarían- traidores –

**-4-**

**En la oficina de Touga**

Touga se sentaba detrás de su escritorio mientras Kagome se quedaba de pie- y bien porque salió a mitad de mi clase-

-ya le dije tenía que ir al baño con urgencia- dijo Kagome mirando a otro lado.

-mírame a los ojos Kagome- Kagome a regañadientes lo miro mientras se ponía algo nerviosa- no le creo esa excusa asi que tendre que castigarte-

-es la verdad Touga- dijo Kagome mientras ponía sus manos en el escritorio de Touga el cual también se levanto y quedaron a pocos milímetros de sus rostros causando un sonrojo en Kagome- por favor no me castigue tengo muchas cosas que hacer….

**Narrado por Touga**

La voz de esa pequeña peli negro la deje de escuchar mientras solo me concentraba en sus delicados labios que se movían diciendo que sabe que… ella en tan solo poco tiempo a volteado mi mundo por que no se.

-kagome- dije inconscientemente ganándome la atención de ella, puse mi mano sobre su mejilla era tan suave mientras tonaba su sonrojo demonios se veía tierna.. no se en que momento me acerque a su rostro y uní nuestro labios. Sus labios eran dulce no sentí que se alejara asi que era correspondido después de unos minutos me separe de sus labios solo para ver que ella tenia los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas.

**Narrado por Kagome**

Nose en que momento paso pero el término por cortar la distancia que teníamos y lo siguiente que sentí fue sus labios contra los míos primero me sorprendí pero no lo aleje por que simple me gustaba cerre mis ojos correspondiendo su beso después de un tiempo sentí como se alejo de mi y yo abri mis ojos lentamente.

-por que fue eso- pregunte mientras miraba aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que me empezaban a gustar….

**_Continuara…._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holas espero estén bien mis lectoras espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para hacer esta historia solo Hayami es de mi propiedad disfruten el capitulo**

**14/10/19**

**_ "LA PREOCUPACION DE SESSHOMARU PARTE I"_**

**_-1-_**

-Por que fue eso- dijo la peli negra sonrojada mientras daba unos pasos asia atrás

Touga se quedo callado mientras negaba con la cabeza y escuchaba como Kagome se retiraba. Kagome sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo mil por horas salio de la oficina en dirección de su hermana Kikyo

**En la corporación Higurashi**

Una elegante limosina llegaba al enorme edificio mientras de estaba se bajaba la hermosa Hayami quien fue recibida por los camarógrafos quienes les hacia mil preguntas las cuales ninguna contesto mientras entraba al edificio junto con Mioga- Mioga quiero que me digas si has sabido de mi padre-

-si señorita vamos a la oficna-

Los empleados saludaban cordialmente a la joven mientras esta se dirigía al elevador para subir al último piso donde estaba la oficina de su padre al llegar dejo sus cosas mientras se sentaba en la cómoda silla y miraba a Mioga.

-mi señora su padre me dijo que la sacerdotisa Midori esta en sus ultimo días lo que…

-significa que mis hermanas y yo tomaremos su lugar cierto- dijo Hayami mientras veía a Mioga asentir con la cabeza- bien les dire a mis hermans… mioga informa a mi padre que hoy nos atacaron 3 demonios en la academi-

-y nadie salio herido mi señorita-

-mmm nadie solo yo- dijo mientras abria la laptop de su padre y a revisar los papeles de la corporación

Mientras en la academia Kikyo y Kagome decidieron irse mas temprano de la academia asia que se fueron caminando hasta su mansión- Kag dime que te paso con Touga-

Kagome la mira nerviosa y sonrojada- el… me beso Kikyo- decía mientras seguía caminando y Kikyo la miraba sorprendida.

-Touga Taisho te beso- dijo como si no le creyera a su hermana- pero que te dijo-

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada – no dijo nada- ambas siguieron su camino en silencio por otro lado en la academia ya cayendo la tarde los hermanos Taisho se iban a su casa menos Touga que tenia que ir a la corporación Taisho a resolver algunos asuntos.

Mientras Sesshomaru e Inuyasha iban en la limosina el mayor le pregunta al chofer- Jaken tienes el numero de Hayami Onigumo-

**-2-**

-si mi amo es este- dijo el chofer mientas le pasaba un papel con un numero telefónico

-mmm como que te gusta la mayor verdad- se burlaba Inuyasha de su hermano mayor quien solo le dio un golpe en la cabeza- AAAAH maldito idiota-

-callate- dijo serio mientras marcaba el numero que estaba en el papel. En la oficina de Hayami la cual se encontraba frustrada ya que necesitaba aliarse con los Taisho.

-maldicion si lo que dijo Mioga es cierto necesito a todos de mi lado y eso los incluye pero como- callo al oir su celular el cual miro y al no reconocer el numero contesto- Habla Hayami con quien hablo-

-con quien mas – dijo arrogante Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru… para que me llamas- dijo algo curiosa pero después miro el papel en su mano- oye ya que llamas quiero hacer un tracto con su empresa-

-mmm interesante que nos dara-

Hayami suspiro mientras le respondia- lo que quieras…

**En la mansión Onigumo**

Kikyo charlaba con su hermana menor- vamos Kag entrenar nos ara bien- dijo sonriendo mientras jalaba a su hermana asia el campo de entrenamiento cuando ven limosina entrar- ya llego Hayami-

Al estacionarse el vehículo Hayami bajo de este su cara mostraba preocupación y se veía algo pálida- hola chicas-

Kagome fue la primera en hablar- Hayami… estas bien no te vez…- kagome no pudo terminar ya que su hermana mayor había caído al suelo desmayada –KIKYOOO-

Ambas peli negro junto con ayuda de Mioga llevaron a Hayami a su habitación donde la recostaron en la cama y buscaron medicamentos para ayudarla- hay que llamar a un doctor- dijo Kagome preocupada al ver la palidez de Hayami quien empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

-no… mejor llamen a Mukotsu puede ser que la señorita Hayami tenga veneno en su sistema por esa heridad en su hombro – dijo Mioga mientras Kikyo se acercaba y descubria el hombro de su hermana mientras quitaba los vendajes dejando ver la horrible herida que haora estaba de color morado.

-Mukotsu no esta… Bank me lo dijo esta de viaje- dijo entre lagrimas Kagome mientras Mioga se iba y buscaba unos papeles para después regresar apresurado- que es eso-

-mi niñas estos son los nombre de aquellos que saben de la existencia de la Shikon no Tama… si el señor Mukotsu no esta la otra opción es Sesshomaru Taisho quien también es experto en antídotos-

**-3-**

-hay que llamarlo- dijo Kikyo revisando el bolso de su hermana donde encontró su celular y busco en sus contactos en donde encontró el numero del peli plata y marco esperando a que le atendieran.

Mientras en la mansión Taisho Sesshomaru le contaba a Touga que Hayami quería unir ambas empresas.

-que quieres casarte con ella o que yo me case con ella– dijo Touga

-si que te cases tu ya que eres el dueño pero no con Hayami si no con la menor-

-esta loco- dijo Touga cuando escuchan el celular de Sesshomaru el cual lo revisa y atiende enfrente de sus hermanos.

-que …- no pudo terminar ya que escucha la voz de Kikyo preocupada.

-ven rápido… es Hayami esta envenenada- dijo mientras al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un "voy enseguida " – ya viene- dijo mientras miraba a su hermana mayor luchar por su vida.

-que paso Seshomaru- dijo Inuyasha ver a su hermano meter varias cosas en su bolso

-Hayami esta envenenada – dijo mientras se montaba en su caro notando que sus otro dos hermanos también te montaba- chismosos- dijo antes de arrancar el carro. En la mansión de las higurashi toda la servidumbre caminaba de un lado asia otro preocupado por su señora cuando en unos minutos escuchan un carro llegar

-crees que sean ellos- dijo Kagome quien ponía un paño mojado en la frente de Hayami mientras Kikyo iba a la puerta y la habría mirando a los 3 hermanos.

-donde esta- dijo Sesshomaru seriamente mientras veía a Kikyo caminar en dirección a la habitación de Hayami al llegar al lugar Seshomaru se quedo de piedra al ver aquella joven de extraños ojos acostada en la enorme cama su piel estaba mas palida mientras su respiración era agitada y pudo notar con mayor claridad la herida en su hombro. Por alguna razón a Sesshomaru no le gusto verla en ese estado asi que entro con paso lento- Hayami- dijo en un leve susurro mientras quedaba al lado de la cama.

-puedes ayudarla cierto- dijo Kagome

-claro solo necesito saber que la mordio- dijo mirando aquella herida Kikyo y Kagome se miraron entre ellas- hablen-

-mm bueno fue un youkai ciempiés – dijo Kikyo esperando su reacción.

En ese momento el recuerdo de aquellas sacerdotisas luchando vino a la mente de Sesshomaru – de acuerdo esperen afuera- ambas asintieron mientras se retiraban y cerraba la puerta de la habitación, Kagome bajaba su mirada mientras gruesas lagrimas aparecían en su rostro Touga se acerco y le acaricio e cabello lo que no se esperaba era que la menor se diera la vuelta y lo abrazara mientras lloraba.

-esta bien verdad ?- dijo mientras se aferraba a Touga.

-estara bien no te preocupes- dijo abrazándola mientras Inuyasha y Kikyo los miraban.

**-4-**

Inuyasha se acerco a Kikyo y la tomo de la mano- esta bien Kikyo-

-si solo preocupada por mi hermana- dijo mientras trataba de no llorar en ese momento se acerco una mujer mayor.

-mis niñas vengan a la sala a tomar y comer algo mientras esperamos-

-enseguida vamos abuela Kaede- dijo Kikyo viendo a la mujer marcharse mientras ella la seguía junto con Inuyasha, Touga y Kagome.

**En la habitación de Hayami**

Sesshomaru se encontraba preparando todo mientras miraba a aquella mujer- que mas oculta Hayami- dijo mientras empezaba a preparar el antídoto cuando nota como la peli negro empieza a moverse bruscamente haciendo que de la herida brotara sangre- Ya Hayami tranquila – dijo Sesshomaru mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella quien se calmó y dejo de moverse dándole la oportunidad de limpiar sus heridas….

**_Continuara…_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holas espero estén bien mis lectoras espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para hacer esta historia solo Hayami es de mi propiedad disfruten el capitulo**

**13/11/19**

**_ "LA PREOCUPACION DE SESSHOMARU PARTE II"_**

**_-1-_**

Sesshomaru había terminado de hacer el antídoto asi que se lo acerco a los labios de la peli negra- tienes que tomártelo Hayami para que te mejores- dijo en susurro mientras hacia que Hayami se bebiera todo el antídoto- bien solo queda que funcione- dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor y mojaba el pañito que tenia la peli negro en su frente.

**En la Sala**

Todos se encontraban en la sala tomando te y comiendo algunas galletas que le había traido Kaede cuando Touga decide hablar- y bien nos dira que esta pasando aquí-

Ambas hermanas se miraron y Kagome asintió mientras Kikyo empezaba a hablar- verán nosotras 3 tenemos poderes espirituales y como también deben saber hay muchos youkai malignos que a un no aceptan que ahora los humanos youkai y hanyous vivimos en armonía- Kikyo callo mientras tomaba su te y kagome proseguía con el relato.

-fuimos entrenadas para protegernos a nosotras y a nuestra familia pero Hayami fue entrenada para tener el puesto de la sacerdotisa Midoriko-

-esperen hablan de la poderosa sacerdotisa que logro hacer que los youkai vivieran en paz con los humanos la misma que creo y tiene a su cuidado la perla Shikon- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido mientras Touga pensaba lo que habían dicho aquellas hermanas

Kikyo miro a Inuyasha y asintió- asi es a pesar que el consejo decidió que fueramos las 3 que cuidáramos la perla… pero Hayami se ofreció voluntariamente ya que ella no quería-

-que se repitiera aquella vez con Tsukiyomi y Joshiyomi –dijo Kagome algo triste – esa es la verdad a estas alturas nuestros padres se tuvieron que ir a una reunión con el consejo eso creemos-

-a un no me an dicho por que Hayami esta tan herida- dijo Touga

Justo en ese momento entraba Mioga con unos papeles en la mano- Joven touga eso es porque a cada momento a cada segundo un demonio amenaza a mis amas y la señorita Hayami es la que vela por el bienestar de su familia sin importar que- dijo mientras dejaba los papeles en la mesita- y ya que están aquí… debo informarles que la salud de la sacerdotisa Midoriko esta muy mal y ya a decidido que la señorita Hayami sea quien ocupe su lugar-

Al terminar de decir aquello toda la sala quedo en silencio hasta que Kikyo fue la primera que hablo- bueno supongo que nada mas queda aceptar-

-que dices Kikyo no podemos dejarle toda esta carga a Hayami- dijo Kagome levantándose de su lugar ganándose una mirada fría por parte de su hermana mayor

**-2-**

-Kagome a un que quisiéramos hacer algo no podemos ella no nos permitiría… además a un nos falta mucho que aprender o se te olvida lo que paso- dijo Kikyo seriamente a Kagome quien solo suspiro y apretó sus manos con fuerza y salía corriendo asia el jardín.

-yo ire hablar con ella- dijo Touga levantándose y siguiendo a Kagome dejando solo a Kikyo Inuyasha y Mioga

-mi señora estos papeles son para una alianza entre las corporaciones Taisho y Higurashi-

-y mi hermana sabe de esto- dijo mirando los papeles

-ella es quien los mando a hacer… y quiere que usted y la señorita Kagome elijan –

Kikyo se puso pensativa mientras desviaba su mirada a Inuyasha quien comia una galleta haciendo a la peli negro sonreir- mmm no es justo que una sola se sacrifique asi que are lo siguiente – empezó a escribir el nombre de ella junto con el de sus hermanas- debido a que las 3 somos herederas de la empresa a un que el mando le quede a Hayami creo que es lo mas correcto-

-y que elegiste Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha ya que sabia sobre el tracto

-facil Hayami se comprometerá con Sesshomaru Kagome con Touga y tu Inuyasha conmigo- dijo sonriendo algo sonrojada mientras le entregaba los papeles a Mioga quien estaba sorprendido por aquella decisión al igual que Inuyasha pero que a la vez estaba feliz.

**En el jardín**

Kagome se había sentado en una de las banca de piedra mientras dejaba que salieran sus lagrimas sin darse cuenta que cierto peli plataba la miraba- no deberías llorar-Kagome se sobresaltó y miro a Touga.

-es que no quiero que mi hermana sufra por llevar esa enorme carga- dijo Kagome mientras miraba como Touga se sentaba a su lado y la abraza causando un sonrojo en ella- T Touga que haces-

-es obvio reconfortarte… puedes ayudar a tu hermana pero antes debes hablar con ella para ver si esta de acuerdo- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kagome quien se acurruco en su pecho.

**En la habitación de Hayami**

Sesshomaru se alivio al ver que ya no tenia fiebre asi que se levanto y fue al baño a lavarse la cara para seguir despierto al salir del baño logra ver algunas fotos sobre una mesa y empezó a mirar cada foto en una se veía a ella feliz al lado de sus 2 hermanas en otra estaban sus padres junto con Hayami pero hubo una que le causo curiosidad y la cual tomo entre sus manos en esta foto se veía a Hayami abrazando a una chica de cabellos largos castaños con unas extrañas marcas en su frente por la vestimenta diría que era otra sacerdotisa pero detrás de ella dos estaba un chico de cabellos verdes y con marcas youkai.

**-3-**

Hayami había abierto sus ojos y noto a Sesshomaru mirando sus fotos- no te an dicho que no debes tocar cosas ajenas- dijo con voz calmada mientras Sesshomaru la mira y deja la foto en su lugar

-ya despertaste como te sientes- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando fijamente a la peli negro.

-estoy mejor… que haces aquí- dijo secamente

Sesshomaru miro a otro lado y después la volvió a mirar a ella- tu hermana me llamo cuando te demayaste.. me preocupaste-

Hayami se sorprendio al escuchar aquellas palabras de el- te preocupaste por mi?-

-si algún problema-

-no ninguno… solo que es extraño- dijo mientras un leve rubor aparecia en sus mejillas- gracias Sesshomaru- dijo mientras Sesshomaru sonreía levemente mientras su rostro era iluminado por la luna… Hayami por un momento pudo ver ciertas marcas en el rostro de Sesshomaru

-pasa algo-

-no nada deberías descansar-

-tu igual – se sento en la silla que antes ocupaba Hayami lo miro y se acomodo mejor en la cama

-puedes dormir en mi cama pero si te pasas de listo te dare descargas eléctricas-dijo cerrando los ojos mientras sentía como Sesshomaru se acostaba a su lado

En algún lugar de Tokio una mujer de largos cabellos platinados rompia todo a su paso- maldita mocosa que tiene esa tonta que yo no- dijo mientras nuevamente tomaba su espejo viendo a Touga y a Kagome abrazos causando en ella mas enojo dejando salir su energía demoniaca mientras aparecia dos marcas a ambos lados de su mejilla y en su frente una media luna- ya veras Kagome te are sufrir de la peor manera…. Y tu Touga te arrepentiras – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios.

Afuera de aquella habitación se encontraba Izayoi hermanastra menor de Irasue.. Izayoi escucho todo lo que su hermanastra decía y se preocupo por su compañera y Touga con quien era muy cercana – esto no es bueno… debo avisarle a Touga- dijo después de alejarse de la habitación de Irasue

Mientras en otro lugar todos los del consejo se encontraba alrededor de una cama donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa Midoriko respirando con ayuda de los aparatos- señores del consejo… señores Onigumo ya no puedo resistir mas… Hayami debe tener mi puesto en el consejo y proteger la perla- dijo débilmente mientras se quitaba el collar con la perla y la guardaba en una caja la cual sello y se la dio a Naomi – se que con mi muerte muchos demonios se levantaran para matar a los humanos… pero confio en que Hayami podrá protegerlos a todos…

En ese momento Midoriko murió y su poder espiritual junto con su alma fueron encerrados en la perla Shikon mientras los del consejo junto con Naraku y Naomi lloraban la perdida de una de las sacerdotisas mas poderosas de la historia…

**_Continuara…_**


	9. tengamos nuestro pecado

**Lose me e tardo una eternidad y me disculpo por eso aquí les dejo el siguiente capi**

**06/01/20**

**_ "Tengamos nuestro Pecado"_**

**_-1-_**

Tanto Hayami como Kikyo y Kagome sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo… Kagome se puso mas pálida de lo normal preocupando a Touga- Kagome que te pasa-

-M.. Midoriko murió- decía con voz temblorosa mientras que en la sala Kikyo había dejado caer su taza de te

-Mi señora que pasa- pregunto Mioga mientras el e Inuyasha se acercaban a ella

-Mi Mioga sentí algo… Midoriko – y en ese momento sono el teléfono de la casa y la peli negro se apresuró a tomarlo – Buenas noches mansión Onigumo-

-Kikyo hija- se escuchó la voz de Naraku- como están tus hermanas-

-Hayami se esta recuperando gracias a Sesshomaru… Padre Midoriko como esta hace unos momento sentí como su energía espiritual desaparecía acaso-

-ponme en alta voz hija esto lo deben escuchar todo incluyendo a tu hermana-

-esta bien espera un poco… Inuyasha ve a buscar a Sesshomaru y a Hayami-dijo a Inu quien asintió y salio corriendo a la habitación de Hayami- Mioga busca a Kag y a Touga están en el jardín-

El mayordomo asintió y fue en busca de Kagome ya en el jardín se acerco con cuidado a la pareja- Señorita Kagome Joven Touga se les requiere en la sala el señor Naraku tiene algo que decirles-

-esta bien ya vamos Mioga- dijo levantándose Kagome junto con Touga y se fueron a la sala. Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la habitación apresurado haciendo que Sesshomaru se levantara.

-mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa – Dijo amenazadoramente mientras Hayami se sentaba con dificulta en la cama

-eto… si Hayami tu papa llamo quiere que bajes a la sala y tu también Sesshomaru- dijo retirándose a la sala mientras se Sesshomaru se acercaba a Hayami y la cargo en brazos

-P pero que haces tonto-dijo sonrojada Hayami

-no puedes caminar asi se abrirá nuevamente la heridad asi que calla- dijo mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes-y bien para que llaman-

Kikyo salio de su sorpresa de ver a esos dos tan juntos y puso el teléfono en la mesita a la vez que lo ponía en alta voz- listo papa aquí estamos todos-

-Bien… primero le agradezco Sesshomaru por cuidar de mi hija – dijo Naraku mientras Sesshomaru se sentaba al lado de Hayami- y ahora a lo principal… la sacerdotisa Midoriko falleció hace unos instantes-

**-2- **

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron por la noticia – y a quien dejo a cargo la perla Shikon- pregunto Hayami ganándose la mirada de todos

-pues a ti hija por ser una de las sacerdotisas mas poderosa de tu generación- dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea- nosotros tenemos la perla sellada en una caja que solo se abrirá cuando tu la tengas… el consejo la mandara lo mas rápidamente posible debido a que nosotros nos debemos quedarnos para el entierro de Midoriko… Hayami hijas y jóvenes Taisho debo advertirles que la noticia de la muerte de la guardiana Shikon ya la deben saber algunos demonios deben cuidarse ya que muchos saben que Hayami es la siguiente guardiana no me sorprende que los demonios empiecen a atacarlos-

-no te preocupes padre hemos entrenado para este momento- dijo Kagome decidida

-igualmente señor Onigumo nosotros también protegeremos a sus hijas- dijo esta vez Inuyasha

-confio en ustedes… Hayami horita me an dicho que mandaran la perla en este mismo instante chao mis niñas cuídense – se corto la llamada dejando la sala en silencio cuando un resplandor llamo su atención y se acercó a Hayami quien miraba el suelo y sintió como una caja se posaba en sus manos.

-acaso eso es – dijo Touga mirando la caja con un pergamino

-la perla Shikon- dijo Hayami mientras abria la caja dejando ver la perla de color rosado – codiciada tanto por humanos como youkais… solo el deseo correcto la destruirá pero mientras debe permaneces pura libre de energía maligna- dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus manos y se la colocaba en el cuello- Yo Hayami Onigumo Higurashi prometo cuidar esta perla de aquellos que deseen la destrucción de esta paz – dijo mientras la perla brillo y curo las heridas de su nueva portadora a la vez que un mechón rosado aparecía en su cabello negro

-valla como te sientes hermana- pregunto Kikyo

-me siento mejor en realidad- dijo mientras escondía la perla entre sus ropas.

-que bien entonces debo decirles que nuestro compromisos ya están listo-

Todos menos Inuyasha la miraron curiosos- y a quien comprometiste Kikyo- dijo Kagome

-bueno digamos que tu te casaras con Touga- Kagome se sonrojo por completo- y tu Hayami con Sesshomaru y yo con Inuyasha-

Hayami se levantó de su lugar y le dio un zape a su hermana- era una sola quien se iba a comprometer-

-Kyyyaaaa eso duele Hayami… pero acuérdate que la empresa es de toda asi están en la escritura-

Hayami suspira cruzándose de brazos- eso es muy cierto bueno daremos el anuncio mañana – dice dispuesta a irse a dormir cuando empieza a sonar una música y es detenida por la mano de Sesshomaru- ahora que te ocurre-

-ya que estas mejor pensé en que podemos bailar… para olvidar por un momento todo lo que esta pasando- dijo jalándola asia el mientras Inuyasha empezaba a cantar la letra de la canción e invitaba a bailar a Kikyo mientras Touga empezaba a bailar con Kagome…

**_Acércate deja las dudas  
La noche es fría pero conmigo asegura  
Despégate de la amargura y déjame llevarte a tu debida altura  
De tus locuras, de tus ideas  
De cultura y de tu ciencia  
La alcanzaré eso no lo sé  
Pero esta noche de mí no te escapas  
Esta noche no me guardo las palabras  
Soñé siempre con tener esta velada  
Y que tengo que contarte a ti  
Que de mí no te escapas  
Esta noche no me guardo las palabras  
Soñé siempre con tener esta velada  
Y que tengo que contarte a ti_**

-por que haces esto- pregunta Hayami bailando a la par de Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru la mira a los ojos- digamos que es una recompensa por portarme como un tonto contigo de niños- dice sorprendiendo a la peli negro mientras seguían bailando

**_Como Adan y Eva tengamos nuestros pecados  
Como dos ladrones, un secreto bien guardado  
Un camino y un destino asegurado  
Donde estos fugitivos se han amado  
Y como Adan y Eva tengamos nuestros pecados  
Como dos ladrones un secreto bien guardado  
Un camino y un destino asegurado  
Donde estos fugitivos se han amado._**

Kikyo e Inuyasha bailaban abrazados mientras Inu cantaba la canción haciendo reir a Kikyo

**_Tú vives con otros y yo medio a solas  
A mí no me quieres, él no te valora  
Él no te saluda ni te dice hola  
Y a mí no me hablan a ninguna hora  
Vives en una esquina y yo vivo en la otra  
Y te miro to' el día a ver cuando es la hora  
Para acercarme, quiero sentirte, quiero mirarte ma'  
Para hablarte quiero contarte, quiero explicarte ma'  
Que no soy alguien interesante solo un cobarde más  
Quiso bastante para este día poderse acercar más ma'  
Ya no puedo más, tienes que escuchar  
Lo que vine a ofrecer_**

**_De mí no te escapas  
Esta noche no me guardo las palabras  
Soñé siempre con tener esta velada  
Y que tengo que contarte a ti  
Como Adan y Eva tengamos nuestros pecados  
Como dos Ladrones un secreto bien guardado  
Un camino y un destino asegurado_**

**-3-**

Kagome bailaba algo incomoda con Touga quien lo noto y se acerco a su oído- que pasa por que estas asi-

-eto bueno… es que en la academia esta tu ex… y cuando se entere que tu y yo que nosotros estamos pues- se callo al sentir la mano de el sobre su rostro

-no debes preocuparte por eso… yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa que ella haga ella ya es parte de mi pasado- dijo mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello negro de Kagome quien solo sonrio y se abrazo al cuerpo del peli plata olvidándose por unos momentos del caos que empezaban a vivir

**_Donde estos fugitivos se han amado  
Y como Adan y Eva tengamos nuestros pecados  
Como dos Ladrones un secreto bien guardado  
Un camino y un destino asegurado  
Donde estos fugitivos se han amado  
Como Adan y Eva, como Adan y Eva  
Como Adan y Eva, como Adan y Eva_**

**_Acércate deja las dudas  
La noche es fría pero conmigo asegura  
Despégate de la amargura y déjame llevarte a tu debida altura  
De tus locuras, de tus ideas  
De cultura y de tu ciencia  
La alcanzaré, eso no lo sé  
Pero esta noche  
Sé que soy muy molesto pero quiero decirte que_**

**_De mí no te escapas  
Esta noche no me guardo las palabras  
Soñé siempre con tener esta velada  
Y que tengo que contarte a ti  
Que de mí no te escapas  
Esta noche no me guardo las palabras  
Soñé siempre con tener esta velada  
Y que tengo que contarte a ti  
Como Adan y Eva, como Adan y Eva  
Como Adan y Eva, como Adan y Eva_**

**_Continuara…._**


	10. Chapter 10

**15/04/20**

**_ "El inicio de una nueva batalla"_**

**_-1-_**

Hayami recie abria sus ojos al sentir los rayos del sol en sus parpados mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaba a su mente haciendo que se cubriera el rostro con la almohada- me espera un largooooo dia –

-Buenos días hermana- dijeron ambas peli negro al mismo tiempo mientras entraban al cuarto de su hermana mayor quien se sento en la cama sonriendo- es hora de ir a la academia-

-Lose pero yo no ire- dijo mientras se empezaba a vestir para ir a la oficina- tengo que arreglar la prensa para anunciar nuestro compromiso además hay mucho papeleo en la empresa con las nuevas audiencias con tu nuevo disco Kagome por cierto hay que iniciar la grabaciones-

-jejeje lose lose ya tengo a candidatos perfecto para eso – dijo Kagome viendo a su hermana mayor vestida con una camisa blanca encima de esta un chaleco negro abonados solo 3 botones y una falda ajustada de color negro mientras amarraba su cabello negro en una coleta alta haciendo que el mechon rosado resaltara – es muy llamativo ese mechon-

Hayami se miraba al espejo mientras se maquillaba – si lose pero nada puedo hacer bien ya estoy lista vamos- agarro su bolso con sus cosas y le pidió a mioga las llaves de su camioneta – arriba todas-

La 3 se subieron mientras Hayami manejaba hasta la academia- listo se cuidan recuerden sus armas están en mi oficina por si ocurre algo cuídense-

-igualmente hermana nos vemos haora- dijo Kikyo mientras se bajaba igual que Kagome al mismo tiempo que los 3 Taisho bajaban de su limosina – hola chicos-

-Donde esta Hayami – pregunto Sesshomaru viendo la camioneta donde se habían bajado ambas hermanas

-oye muévete hay muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Hayami mientras lo veía desde la ventana de su carro Sesshomaru la miro y se subió al haciendo del copiloto

-a donde vamos mujer-

-hacer los detalles de nuestro compromiso cariño- rio leve Hayami mientras arrancaba el auto- además no debo estar sola gracias a la perla- dijo mirando su pecho donde estaba reposaba la perla Sesshomaru solo la miro mientras realizaba unas llamadas

Mientras que en la academia los 4 se miraron y después rieron mientras ingresaban al lugar sin notar la mirada molesta de Kagura- por que mi sesshomaru se fue con esa – decía llena de rabia mientras a su lado estaba Irasue

**-2-**

-aremos que esas Higurashi paguen por meterse con lo que no es suyo- dijo Irasue sonriendo siniestramente mientras ingresaba al instituto

Ya en el salón de clase de Kagome la cual hablaba animadamente con sus dos nuevas amigas Ayame y Sango podía sentir la mirada fría de la ex de su actual prometido- entonces Kag que nos ibas a decir-

-eto se lo dire luego cuando me hermana aparezca en la prensa- dijo riendo leve mientras al salón entraba Touga y todos se levantaba de sus lugares diciendo al mismo tiempo "Buenos días profesor

-Buenos días chicos empecemos la clase de hoy- dijo Touga mientras sacaba su libro y miraba de reojo a Kagome para después empezar a escribir en la pizarra

**/En la corporación Onigumo Higurashi/**

Tanto Sesshomaru como Hayami alistaban todo para el anuncio de sus compromisos a la prensa- todo listo vamos futura esposa- dijo Sesshomaru mientras Hayami lo fulmino con la mirada mientras lo agarraba del brazo

-si vamos – ambos salieron de la oficina siendo recibidos por los flash de las cámaras y las preguntas de los reportero mientras ambos se situaban donde estaban los diversos micrófonos – silencio por favor- dijo Hayami calmadamente mientras su vista estaba en todos los reporteros quienes empezaron a grabar mientras en la academia todos estaban en el comedor donde había un televisor el cual apareció una reportera de cabellos negros alborotados con ojos azules y piel blanca vistiendo un elegante traje mientras con su mano derecha sostenía su micrófono

-buenas tardes a todos los que nos están viendo el dia de hoy mi nombre es Hitomiko y en estos momentos nos encontramos en la corporación Onigumo donde la hija mayor de Naraku Onigumo Hayami Onigumo Higurashi dara un importante e interesante anuncio – termino de decir aquella mujer mientras todos en el comedor se acercaba a la televisión

-Kag por que tu hermana esta con sesshomaru- pregunto Sango intrigada

-jejejeje calma calma ya verán- dijo la peli negro mientras volvia a centrarse en la imagen de su hermana la cual estaba al lado de Sesshomaru quien se veía mas serio y frio de lo normal.

-buenas tarde a todos agradezco por asistir a este anuncio- Hayami suspiro mientras volvia a tomar la palabra- como saben la corporación Taisho y Onigumo han estado en competencia por algunos años pero hoy en este dia debo informar que eso se acabo- dijo Hayami mientras sentía como Sesshomaru tomaba su mano haciéndola sonrojar leve causando emoción en algunos presentes y en otros celos como en el caso de Kagura- se ha llevado acabo la unión de ambas empresas a través del matrimonio entre el joven Sesshomaru Taisho y mi persona Hayami Onigumo –nuevamente guardo silencio – pero la empresa al estar en nombre de nosotras 3 mis hermanas accedieron a comprometerse… quedando de esta manera Kikyo Onigumo esta comprometida con Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Onigumo con Touga Taisho-

**-3-**

Al terminar Sesshomaru coloco un anillo en uno de los dedos de Hayami haciendo que los fotógrafos se volverán locos para capturar el momento asegún ellos era romántico- disculpe pero estos matrimonios solo son por el bien de la empresa o hay alguna chispa de amor – pregunto una de las reporteras

Sesshomaru tomo la palabra por Hayami- si hay amor de por medio ya desde que vi a Hayami me enamore de ella – dijo sesshomaru mirando a los ojos a Hayami quien sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho- no me sorprende que dentro de poco mis hermanos demuestre su amor por las hermanas de mi chica mañana en la noche se hara un baile para celebrar nuestros compromiso- dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse del lugar con Hayami hasta llegar al estacionamiento del lugar- estas bien-

-si si lo estoy lo que dijiste fue …

-fue verdad no lo dudes…. Vamos es hora de comer tengamos una cita-

-jajaja claro vamor corazón de hielo- se subio a su auto junto con el peli plata mientras se iban a algún restaurante

Mientras en la academia Irasue tenia problemas al controlarse ya que al escuchar que aquella mocosa se iba a casar con Touga quería matarla asesinarla mientras Sango y Ayame gritaban feliz- KYYYAAAAA Kag te tenias bien guardado tu romance con el profesor- dijo ayame mirando con picardía a la peli negro

-jejejeje bueno no se pudo ocultar por mas tiempo- reia nerviosa Kagome mientras a lo lejos se escucharon varios gritos femeninos y al acercarse las 3 a ver que pasaba se encontraron la escena donde Kikyo e Inuyasha se besaban amorosamente y peli plata tenia entrelazadas sus manos con la peli lacio donde reposaba el anillo de compromiso en uno de sus dedos – eso es romántico bien hecho Inuyasha- dijo Kagome sin darse cuenta que alguien atrás de ella se acercaba

-Kag llego tu príncipe azul- Sango sonriendo volteo a Kagome quien quedo frente a Touga quien sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas donde se podía ver que claramente una no era real-

-Touga….

-adelante son para ti abre la cajita- Kagome sonrojada y nerviosa agarro el ramo de rosas para después abrir la caja la cual mostraba un anillo- te casas conmigo Kagome Onigumo Higurashi- mas de una suspiro al ver aquella escena mientras otras tomaban foto

-jejeje claro que si Touga Taisho- dijo Kagome mientras Touga ponía el anillo en uno de sus dedos y le daba un corto beso a la peli negro quien correspondio gustosa

Irasue estallo en rabia al ver aquella escena dejando que su verdadera esencia demoniaca saliera a flote – NOOOOOOO! Me rehusó a que esa mocosa tome el lugar que es mioo- dijo la mujer dejando ver sus largas garras causando temor en todos menos a las parejas presentes

-supongo que celebraremos después- dijo Kikyo mirando a su hermana- chicos pueden entretenerla mientras vamos por nuestras armas-

-claro pero apresurasen – Dijo inuyasha mientras veian a ambas correr mientras veian a la peli plata mirarlo furiosa mientras sus ojos se inyectaban de rojo sangre- hermano no podias tener a una ex menos loca-

-callate Irasue deten esta locura-

-CALLATE TOUGA ERES MIOOO!- La mujer enojada destrozaba todo a su paso obligando al resto de los estudiantes a huir menos a ciertas personas- SI NO ERES MIO DE NADIEE MAS SERAS!- se iba a lanzar contra Touga cuando un enorme boomerang impacto contra ella dejándola en el suelo algo adolorida mientras ambos peli platas veian como aquella enorme arma regresaba a su dueña donde vieron con sorpresa que era Sango la amiga de Kagome pero ahora vestia un traje de exterminador y la mita de su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascara al lado de ella estaba Bankotsu con una enorme alabarda Miroku con algunos talismanes Koga y Ayamen también estaban junto a ella mostrando sus colmillos y sus afiladas garrras- Maldita Taijiya ninguno de ustedes podrá conmigo-

-eso crees – dijieron al mismo tiempo ambas hermanas pelinegro quienes se habían cambiado de ropa listas y armadas para la batalla…..

**_Continuara…._**


	11. Chapter 11

**10/05/20**

**_ "La verdad"_**

**_-1-_**

**_-eso crees – dijieron al mismo tiempo ambas hermanas pelinegro quienes se habían cambiado de ropa listas y armadas para la batalla…._**.

La inu molesta miro a ambas mujeres que vestían su trajes de miko solo que el de Kagome era verde y ambas mostraban su rostro ya que habían obtado por no utilizar su mascaras, Kikyo tenia en su mano su arco y flecha lista para atacar mientras Kagome sostenía con fuerza su espada- jajajajaja ustedes mugrosas humanas no son nada para mi- dijo Irasue sonriendo mientras de las sombras aparecia Kagura sujetando un abanico y a su lado Tsubaki la cual tenia una serpiente entre sus manos- no me ayudaras Kagura Tsubaki-

-Khe la que yo quiero no esta aquí asi que solo mirare- dijo mientras Tsubaki se ponía al lado de Irasue

Kikyo y Kagome se pusieron al lado de sus amigos y prometidos- asi que es cierto la descendiente de Midoriko se volvió una sacerdotisa oscura que bajo as caído-

-CALLATE!- grito Tsubaki molesta- no sabes nada tu y tus hermanas pagaran por todo yo debía ser la que cuidara la perla no tu hermana- muchos de los presentes se sorprendieron por lo dicho ya que a un no habían anunciado quien seria la que cuidara de aquella perla.

Kagome miro a Irasue- por que te encaprichas por un humano Irasue-

-jajajjajaja pobre y tonta humana el no es de tu raza- dijo Irasue causando sorpresa en todos- no lo sabias pues déjame contarte los 3 Taisho no son humanos eso fue un truco de ese viejo quien sello su lado demoniaco para hacerlos parecer humanos…. Mi bestia esta impaciente por tenerte otra vez Touga tu esencia demoniaca saldrá a flote pronto-

**/En el restaurante/**

Hayami y Sesshomaru habían ido a un restaurante a comer algo cuando un mensaje llego al celular de Hayami- pasa algo Hayami-

-si debemos irnos al parecer la ex de tu hermano mayor es en realidad una Inukami y esta destrozando toda la academia- decía mientras se levantaba junto con Sesshomaru quien dejo el pago de la comida en la mesa y se subieron a carro de la peli negro.

-como la enfrentaremos – pregunto Sesshomaru mirándola

-tranquilo hay todo tipo de arma en la parte trasera de esta camioneta- dijo Hayami con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras llegaba a la academia. Hayami se bajo al igual que Sesshomaru y ambos se pusieron detrás de la camioneta mientras la peli negro abria la maletera dejando ver en medio de esta estaba su guadaña mientras a los costados estaban dos espadas de cada lado- bien te dare una de esas si la sabes de manejar-

**-2-**

-Claro que la se manejar mujer pero por que tienes esas espadas demoniacas- decía mirando 3 espadas que despedían un aura demoniaca.

-Sounga Tessaiga y Bakutsaiga son tan poderosas que ninguna sacerdotisa puede controlar su poder yo he logrado controlarlas pero nunca las utilizo y Tenseiga fue un regalo de Mioga en uno de mis cumple años- decía mientras sacaba su guadaña y rasgaba un poco su falda para tener mejor movilidad al igual que se quitaba su chaleco dejándola solo con la camisa blanca- venga hay que apurarnos-

Sesshomaru asintió mientras tomaba a Bakutsaiga sintiendo al instante una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, su flequillo tapo sus ojos mientras unas marcar magentas aparecían en sus mejillas y manos las cuales aparecieron unas afiladas garras.

Hayami retrocedió 2 pasos al ver aquello- Sesshomaru… - el nombrado se volteo a mirarla dejando ver sus colmillos y sus ojos en rojo al igual que la luna en su frente- contrólate reacciona sesshomaru – decía mientras lo veía acercarse la peli negro cerro los ojos y expuso su cuellos en señal de sumisión, Sesshomaru al ver aquello se acerco más y olfateo el cuello de ella sintiendo su olor a durazno mezclado con el de el y haciendo que volvieran sus ojos dorados- ya estas bien-

-que fue eso- dijo mientras veía la espada en su mano

-lo averiguaremos después pero si estoy en lo cierto- Hayami regreso a su camioneta coloco rápidamente a sounga y tessaiga en su chaleco y se las entrego al peli plata- vamos por cierto te ves muy bien asi en tu nueva apariencia- dijo mientras empezaba a correr a la academia y sesshomaru la seguía.

En la academia todos salieron de su sorpresa al ver a la serpiente de Tsubaki ir contra Kikyo quien la devolvió con su arco sorprendiendo a Tsubaki que no pudo hacer nada mas que sentir como su serpiente entraba en su boca causando que apareciera una marca en su ojo derecho - chicos cuiden a Touga y a Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mientras esquivaba el latigo de Irasue

-solo eso sabes hacer humana- dijo la mujer mientras lanzaba zarpazos con sus garrar inyectadas en veneno cuando se distrajo al sentir un youki mas poderoso. Tal distracción fue aprovechada por la peli negro quien corto su pecho con su espada- aaaaah desgraciada ya veras- se lanzo contra Kagome pero fue repelida por una poderosa barrera causándole grandes quemaduras en sus manos su mirada dorada se poso en la mujer que recién llegaba al lado de sesshomaru quien se acerco sin problema a sus hermanos- asi que despertó su esencia –

-esto acaba aquí y ahora- dijo Hayami en un tono frio mirando a las 3 presentes, Kagura enojada se puso enfrente de Irasue y Tsubaki- es enserio… me dan asco dos pelean por un hombre que no las quiere y la otra por que no fue elegida para proteger la perla que ridículo-

Kagura furiosa abrió su abanico- ya veras maldita toma esto DANZA DE LAS CUCHILLAS- agito su abanico creando filosas cuchillas que se dirigían a la peli negro la cual dio un salto esquivando las cuchillas para después enterrar su guadaña frente a Kagura quien sorprendida pudo sentir la camisa de su uniforme rasgarse un poco y caia al suelo mirando a la peli negro.

**-3-**

Hayami las miraba fríamente mientras dejaba fluir su reiki atreves de su arma la cual le dio descargar a las 3 mujeres que gritaron de dolor.

Mire a Tsubaki y a Kagura sufrir por las descargas de reía de esa miserable humana debemos irnos si no terminaremos muertas con la poca fuerza que tenía nos encerré a ambas en mi esfera de luz y nos marchamos de aquel lugar… pero esto a un no a acabado.

Hayami miraba aquella esfera irse mientras colocaba su guadaña en su hombro y miraba a sus amigos- están todos bien-

-si lo estamos primita hay que ver que a no as perdido el toque- dijo Bankotsu sonriendo arrogante como siempre- pero explica que le hiciste a ese hombre bueno demonio- dijo refiriéndose a sesshomaru

-lo que decía Irasue fue verdad ustedes no son humanos- dijo Kagome mirando a los 3 hermanos

Hayami se encontraba pensativa- para estar seguro hay que revisar la familia Inu-

-Hermana esta bien que hablemos de esto frente a Koga Ayame Sango y Miroku-

-si por ellos dos- señalo a Koga y a Ayame- pertenecen a la familia Okami en cuanto a Miroku es un monje y debe estar al tanto de lo ocurrido y Sango como su apellido lo indica es una de las muy pocas de las familias de exterminadores-

-si y perdona por no decírtelo Kagome- dijo la castaña mirando a su amiga quien le iba a responder cuando escucharon el grito del director

-aaaaaah! Mi academia mire como quedo- decía llorando el viejo Totosai

Touga se acerco a Totosai- tranquilo pagaremos por esto- dijo calmadamente mientras el viejo triste asintió con la cabeza.

-bueno estaremos com semanas sin clase y ahora ustedes vállense antes de que lleguen las autoridades- dijo mirando a todos los presentes- no quiero que la guardiana de la perla Shikon sea descubierta –

-bien es hora de irse monje exteminadora den su informe a las autoridades jóvenes Okami vallan a sus tierras y alerten a todo youkai de esto- dijo Hayami mientras empezaba a caminar a su camioneta- sesshomaru no sueltes esas espadas- al llegar al auto puso su alabarda en la parte de atrás mientras Sesshomaru iba de copiloto, touga Inuyasha Kagome y kikyo se montaban en los asientos de atrás- no vienes Bankotsu-

-no me voy a mi casa a decirle esto a mis hermanos nos vemos- el moreno se fue en su carro mientras la camioneta arrancaba a la mansión de las chicas.

**-4-**

-y bien Hayami- pregunto Kikyo mirando a su hermana quien le regreso la mirada por el retrovisor.

-iremos a preguntar algunas cosas a el- dijo Hayami mientras las dos pelinegras se miraron entre ellas- ya se pero es el único que debe saber sobre la condición de estos 3 y lo que sea esta vinculado con esas espadas-

Despues de un rato de conducir llegaron a la mansión donde Hayami guardo su camioneta y todos bajaron cruzaron la casa hasta el enorme jardín, el grupo seguía a Hayami quien se dirigía a un laberinto hecho de arbustos adornados con rosas rojas, azules y blancas- bien entre – dijo mientras todos entraban y la entrada se cerraba detrás de ellos.

-que rayos expliquen a donde nos llevan- dijo Inuyasha sin éxito de recibir una respuesta, después de caminar tanto llegaron al centro del laberinto donde se alzaba majestuosamente un árbol.

-Bokutseno…. Te necesito- dijo Hayami frente al árbol, y en la corteza de este apareció un rostro.

-valla hace mucho tiempo que no la veía mi señora – hablo el rostro causando extrañeza en los taisho- y veo que viene con sus hermanas- las ramas del árbol bajaron para acariciar el rostro de ambas peli negras quienes sonrieron

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Bakutseno- dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras se sentaba en las raíces del árbol.

-jejejeje no han cambiado y eso me alegra pero que ven mis ancianos ojos- dijo refiriéndose a los peli plata

-ellos son Touga Sesshomaru y Inuyasha- presento a cada uno- el es Bokutseno un youkai tan viejo como el mismo tiempo incluso mas viejo que el árbol sagrado que esta en el templo de nuestra familia- termino de decir Hayami mientras miraba el rostro de aquel youkai- te desperté por que quiero saber quienes son ellos enrealidad-

Bakotsuno dejo de mirar a los varones para ver a Hayami- si tanto deseas saber te lo dire mi señora ya que gracias a ti sigo vivo…. Hace muchos años atrás existió un Inugami llamado Inu No Taisho o también conocido como Yashira- empezó a explicar el youkai- el gobernaba las tierras del Oeste junto la señora del Oeste Luna ellos tuvieron 3 hijos el mayor Touga el segundo Sesshomaru y el tercero Inuyasha en ese tiempo la casa de la luna ofrecio a su hija mayor Irasue en matrimonio con el joven Touga pero lo que no sabían era que la casa de la luna quería esa unión para iniciar una guerra contra los humanos y exterminarlo de esta tierra pero la segunda hija Izayoi se entero y le dijo la verdad al general este al enterarse no acepto el compromiso-

Touga después de tanto hablo- que paso con Izayoi- pregunto sin darse cuenta que Kagome sintió una opresión en el pecho al verlo preocupado.

-la joven por su atrevimiento fue castigada nadie la vio por muchos años hasta ahora cierto joven- Touga solo asintió con la cabeza- bien después de esto la casa de la luna se alzó contra el Oeste muchas vidas se perdieron pero con el ultimo fuerzo de los señores hicieron un hechizo el cual convirtió a sus hijos en humanos hasta el dia en que encontraran las espadas del general quiere decirles señorita-

**-5-**

Hayami lo miro y suspiro- 4 espadas tenia el gran general la primera Tenseiga una espada que puede traer a la vida a 100 vidas humanas heredara a mi por que no lose…. Tessaiga una espada que puede matar a cientos de demonios Sounga una espada del inframundo y Bakutsaiga tiene la habilidad de destruir a sus enemigos y evitar que se regenere- dijo la mujer sin mucha emoción

-pense que no sabias nada- dijo Sesshomaru

-tenia que guardar el secreto obvio tenia que saber que espadas estaba cuidando- se cruzo de brazos la femenina – entonces ellos son los hijos del general-

-asi es mi señora por eso en el momento que el joven Sesshomaru toma la espada ocurrió su transformación –dijo el youkai- Touga debe tomar a Sounga e Inuyasha a Tessaiga y volverán sus recuerdos- las ramas del árbol bajaron y tomaron a cada una de las chicas

-hey por que las subes- pregunto Inuyasha

-simple no queremos iniciar una pela con su lado demoniaco- dijo Kikyo mientras los miraba desde arriba.

-jejejeje además ustedes los Inu al sentir seres tan fuerte como ustedes se siente digamos que amenazados- dijo el anciano árbol- cierto joven Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru lo miro afirmando lo que decía ya que el mismo al sentir el enorme poder espiritual de Hayami quiso poseerla hay mismo para que se sometiera ante el completamente – bien terminemos esto- dijo mientras dejaba las espadas en el suelo y daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

Touga se acerco primero y tomo a Sounga en su manos ocurriendo lo mismo que paso con sesshomaru, después fue el turno de Inuyasha quien tomo a tessaiga…

**_Continuara…._**


	12. Chapter 12

**09/06/20**

**La cancion se llama Colores Reales**

**"La verdad Parte II"**

_En el capitulo anterior..._

**_Sesshomaru lo miro afirmando lo que decía ya que el mismo al sentir el enorme poder espiritual de Hayami quiso poseerla hay mismo para que se sometiera ante el completamente – bien terminemos esto- dijo mientras dejaba las espadas en el suelo y daba unos pasos hacia atrás._**

**_Touga se acerco primero y tomo a Sounga en su manos ocurriendo lo mismo que paso con sesshomaru, después fue el turno de Inuyasha quien tomo a tessaiga…_**

* * *

Las tres hermanas miraban como aquellos dos se transformaban- al fin ya termino- dijo Kagome.

-esperen un momento- dijo Hayami mientras Kagome y Kikyo se tensaron al ver a Touga e Inuyasha mirarlas pero sus ojos estaban rojos- calmadas ya se les pasara- dijo y efectivamente a los minutos volvieron el color dorado a los ojos de los peli plata, las tres bajaron de las ramas de Bokutseno y se pusieron frente a los 3 Taisho.

-valla me siento muy diferente- dijo Inuyasha cuando sintió unas delicadas manos sobre sus orejas- pero que demonios Kikyo deja-

Kikyo sonrio leve y se alejo- losiento es que son lindas y suaves jejeje-

Hayami miro el rostro del arbol-youkai y despues al resto- bueno vallan a descansar a sido un largo día-

-Tu no vendras- pregunto Kagome mirando a su hermana mayor.

-Ire mas tarde tengo que hablar algo con Bokutseno- dijo Hayami sonriendo leve y calmando a sus hermanas quienes salieron del laberinto junto con los 3 peli plata ya solos Hayami hablo- por que no le dijiste la verdad Bokutseno... al final sus recuerdos volveran a ellos-

-no crei prudente decirle que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru son hijos de Touga y de madres diferentes- dijo el arbol mirando a la peli negro que seguia de espalda.

-Bokutseno que paso en el pasado para ellos terminaran asi- pregunto la peli-negra dandose la vuelta para mirar a los ojos al youkai quien solo suspiro.

-pasaron muchas cosas entre ellas el deseo de Midoriko-dijo el youkai en un tono algo triste- pero no debo decírselo mi señora por que podría cambiar el curso de la vida que hasta hoy conoce-

Hayami se quedo pensativa - quiere decir que en el pasado viste algo y yo no debo saber... comprendo hasta luego Bakutseno- dijo Hayami antes de irse de aquel lugar dejando solo al arbol quien miro el cielo teñido de anaranjado y rojo.

-hay mi señora si supiera el destino que le espera- dijo antes de volver a su sueño.

* * *

Ya en la mansión se encontraban todos comiendo algo, Kagome y Kikyo se habian cambiado por unos vestido el de Kikyo era blanco hasta las rodillas y el de Kagome era de color azul. Casi todos hablan de algo cuando vieron a Hayami entrar al lugar- por que me miran asi-

Kikyo fue la primera en hablar- hermana el clan Okami mando esta carta- Kikyo tomo la carta sellada con el sello de un lobo, Hayami lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrio empezando a leer en voz alta...

_Un saludo cordial a la guardiana de la shikon no tama de parte de toda las tierras del norte_

_el clan Okami, la presente carta va dirigida a usted con el objetivo de que cuenta con_

_nuestro apoyo para la lucha contra aquellos youkais o humanos que quieran destruir_

_la paz que tenemos después de tantos años sin mas que decir nos despedimos_

_Firma_

_Lord Koga Okami _

_Lord de las tierras del Norte._

Termino de decir cuando fijo su vista en la mesa- y esas-

Kagome las tomo y se las entrego a su hermana mayor- son de los Lord de las tierras del sur y Este nos brinda su apoyo- dijo Kagome sonriendo cuando sono el teléfono de la casa y Kikyo contesto

-buenas tardes mansión Onigumo habla Kikyo Onigumo quien habla- Kikyo quedo en silencio y miro a Hayami- es para ti es un miembro del consejo de humanos, youkais y hanyous-

Hayami asintio con la cabeza y tomo el teléfono- si diga-

-mi señora Hayami nos enteramos del incidente en la academia y queremos informarle que sus padres se quedaran con nosotros por su propio bien sugiero que usted junto con sus hermanas se vallan a un lugar que nadie aparte de sus allegados conozca hasta que demos con Irasue, Tsubaki y Kagura-

-entiendo- dijo antes de cortar la llamada y mirar a los demas- nos vamos-

-que a donde- pregunto Inuyasha

-al templo de la familia hay ese trio de locas no nos encontrara- dijo Hayami

-estas segura- pregunto sesshomaru mirando a los ojos a Hayami.

-si es muy seguro el arbol sagrado que esta hay crea una barrera que protege el templo es tierra sagrada aquellos youkais o hanyou con intensiones malas terminaran purificados- dijo Kikyo- eso era lo que decia el abuelo-

-nosotros vamos?- pregunto Inuyasha

Hayami solto un suspiro - si obvio ese trio los busca a ustedes -

-y las empresas- dijo Touga mas serio de lo normal.

-Mioga se puede hacer cargo mientras tantos no se a quien dejaran ustedes en su empresa- dijo Hayami mientras subia las escaleras para ir a su habitacion.

-dejaremos a Jaken- dijo Sesshomaru- vamos por nuestras cosas y luego volvemos- dijo mientras los 3 salian junto con Mioga para llevarlos a su mansión. Kagome y Kikyo se miraron y subieron a la habitacion de su hermana.

-Touga esta actuando extraño- dijo Kagome cabiz abajo

Kikyo solo abrazo a su hermana y entraron a la habitacion de Hayami quien terminaba de guarda sus cosas y ya estaba cambiada de ropa- Hayami tienes algo que contarnos- dijo Kikyo sentandose en la cama al igual que Kagome.

Hayami suspiro y las miro a ambas- bien... la historia que conto Bakotsuno no es del todo cierta- dijo mientras se sentaba sobre su tocador- Sesshomaru e Inuyasha son hijos de Touga pero de madres muy diferentes-

-pero... como hay son muchas cosas- dijo Kagome pensativa.

-hasta para mi es dificil de comprender pero ese viejo arbol no me quiere decir mas dice que podria cambiar el tiempo o algo asi- dijo Hayami- lo que sea que paso en el pasado debe ver mucho con este futuro-

Kikyo se encontraba pensativa- si Bokutseno dijo eso quiere decir que nostras debemos ver con ese pasado y con lo que les paso a ellos- dijo Kikyo levantandose de un solo golpe de la cama.

-que no... creo tal vez- Kagome se encontraba mas confundida

-tiene sentido pero por que o que nos obligo ir al pasado- dijo Hayami mas pensativa- bueno lo que sea tal vez encontremos algo en la casa del abuelo... venga muevanse a empacar sus cosas- grito la mayor causando que Kikyo y Kagome salieran de la habitacion a toda prisa.

* * *

Ya al caer la noche dos carros se dirigian a toda prisa al templo Higurashi, al llegar al lugar las hermanas se bajaron al igual que los 3 peli plata- bien es aqui- dijo Kikyo mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras. La barrera rechazo a los 3 Taisho por un largo rato hasta que les permitio entrar.

Kagome, Kikyo y Hayami contemplaron el lugar y el enorme arbol que le daba paz- hace tiempo que no estovamos aquí- dijo Kagome viendo la pequeña casa de 2 pisos las luces estaban apagadas.

-si que pena que el abuelo ya no este aqui- dijo Kikyo recordando que de niñas siempre venian a ese lugar a jugar y pasar tiempo con su abuelo.

-vamos hay que entrar- dijo Hayami mirando a los 3 Taisho con algunas quemaduras- jejeje tuvieron problemas-

Sesshomaru la fulmino con la mirada- tu que crees-

-vale vale perdon vengan vamos- dijo Kikyo entrando a la casa dejando sus zapatos afuera y poniéndose unas pantuflas, prendió las luces dejando ver una comoda casa hogareña- desempaquen ire a ver que funciona aun-

-madre nunca dejo que ningún servicio fuera cortado siempre mando a alguien a limpiar y cuidar de este lugar- dijo Hayami viendo el lugar- vengan es algo pequeña y por eso compartiremos habitaciones- Hayami se detuvo al sentir algo peludo frotarse con su pierna- Buyo?-

-BUYOOOO!- grito Kagome mientras abrazaba al gordo gato- sigues vivo que bueno mirate estas todo gordo- decia en un tono cariñoso recibiendo un maullido por parte de la enorme bola de pelos.

-bien suban y eligan con quien quieran compartir la habitacion o si prefieren duerman en la sala con buyo... preparemos la cena- dijo Hayami entrando a la cocina y abriendo la nevera que efectivamente estaba llena.

Los tres se miraron- yo dormire con Kikyo- dijo inuyasha.

-y tu con Hayami cierto-dijo Touga recibiendo un "Si" por parte de Sesshomaru quien entro a la habitacion que tenia el nombre de Hayami y asi lo hicieron el resto.

Ya la cena lista todos comieron en silencio los tres Taisho se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin decir nada dejando en las 3 hermanas un dolor raro en sus corazones- por que duele- dijo Kagome bajando la cabeza y llamando la atencion de sus hermanas.

-creo que nos enamoramos- dijo Kikyo

Hayami miro la escalera- por tenian que ser ustedes- dijo mientras veia a Kikyo tomar una guitarra- que haces Kikyo-

Kikyo sonrio mientras abria la puerta principal- vamos saben bien que nos ara olvidar un momento este extraño sentimiento-

Kagome sonrio y acompaño a Kikyo para depues unirse a ellas Hayami las 3 salieron dejando que la brisa fria y la luna las abrazara y se sentaron cerca del arbol sagrado que movia sus ramas gracias a la brisa, Kagome cerro sus ojos y empezó a cantar.

_Tú que estas tristes,_  
_no desanimes._

kikyo sonrio y empezo a tocar la guitarra y Hayami empezo a cantar junto a Kagome.

_Te entiendo_  
_no es fácil ser fuerte_  
_entre toda la gente,_  
_crees que no lo lograrás_  
_la duda te dice que vas a fracasar._

En ese momento escucharon unos extraños ruidos pero no le prestaron atencion, mientras Kikyo seguia tocando empezaron a aparecer luciérnagas en el lugar. Touga al escuchar la voz de Kagome se asomo por la ventana que daba justamente frente al arbol sagrado viendo aquella escena al rato Inuyasha y Sesshomaru bajaron y se quedaron en la entrada de la casa. Kikyo sigui cantando y Kagome empezo a cantar junto a Hayami.

_Ríe conmigo,_  
_no más tristeza,_  
_he olvidado ya,_  
_tu dulce sonrisa._  
_Si el mundo te agobia,_  
_y ya no lo soportas más,_  
_ve búscame,_  
_yo siempre ahí voy a estar._  
_Tus colores reales_  
_veo brillar_  
_Al ver tus colores_  
_se que te amo._

_No temas que al fin, Los vea asomar,_  
_tus colores_  
_reales_  
_que hermosos son._

_Colores reales _  
_veo brillar. (colores) _  
_Al ver tus colores_

_Se que te amo_  
_No temas que al fin_  
_Los vea asomar._

Kagome sin darse cuenta dejo escapar algunas lagrimas sorprendiendo a Touga quien se preguntaba por que lloraba, Hayami la abrazo y siguio cantando mientras dejaba fluir su energia espiritual combinada con la perla para calmar a su pequeña hermana.

_Tus colores_  
_Reales_  
_Que hermosos son_  
_De arco iris_

_Oh oh oh_  
_De arco iris._

Kikyo dejo de tocar y se abrazo a Kagome mientras Hayami las abrazaba y dejaba que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos que miraban fijamente la luna- no lo quiero amar...-dijo en un susurro que Sesshomaru pudo escuchar claramente.

Touga bajo a donde estaban aquellos dos mirando aquella escena que parecia irreal una brisa fuerte se arremolino alrededor de las 3 hermanas mezclando sus cabellos y moviendo con fuerzas las ramas del arbol, y asi se quedaron dormidas. Touga, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru las cargaron para llevarlas a su habitacion...

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
